All the New Things
by Vampirechick99
Summary: Bella and Alice begin to have new things in their life; each other. As they become friends and share their lives with each other they discover love for each other, their families and new friends. (sorry for the bad summary, give the story a shot. First fanfiction so R&R please!)
1. Chapter 1- the First Day

-Bella's POV until further notice-

Chapter 1- the First Day

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I quickly hit the snooze button with my fist and cuddle back into my pillow. I start to fall asleep and continue my dream.

I'm sitting in a movie theater with all my best friends. We are all sitting in a group when the lights start to dim. We continue our conversations as a whisper so that we can still hear the movie. The Disney symbol flashes on the screen, and yes at our age-15- we are all excited to watch a G-rated Disney movie; but when tinkerbell was suppose to fly onto the screen I saw a pixie like girl walk out of the castle instead. I blinked a few times and asked my friends if they had seen her. they looked at me like I was crazy.

That darn alarm wasn't the thing to get me this time. My dog, Fang, jumps onto my bed and licks my face.

"Alright boy I'm up I'm up, get off" I laugh playfully shoving him off the bed. He walks over to the door of my room and sits down with his tail wagging.

I check my phone for the temperature. I growl at it when it says it's going to be up to 95 today. I look through my drawers for my black cargo shorts and my black muscle shirt. what? I may be a girl but I like showing off a little of my muscle.

I start to take my shirt off to get ready for school when I remember I still have an audience. I turn to look at Fang who's still sitting at the door with his usual dopy grin. I motion with my finger for him to turn around. He gets up and does a 180 turn and lays on the ground looking out into the hallway. yeah I change with my door open so what?

"no peaking" I say and Fang understanding the everyday routine puts a paw over his eyes. I laugh a little. It's always adorable when he does that I think before praising myself for taking the time to train him.

I get dressed and find my DC's thrown in the corner where I left them before I went to bed. I whistle to let Fang know he can look and he jumps up and puts his front paws out in front of him with his head on his legs and his butt out in the air tail wagging. I tie up my shoes and pat my lap.

"Ready boy?" I ask playfully. He jumps a little and wiggles more in his 'I wanna play stance' I laugh at how cute he is. I always brag about my adorable black german Shepard.

I jog over to my desk and grab my motorcycle helmet (yeah I'm only 15 but in forks you can get your license early if you have connections.) I run out the door and down the stairs with Fang right behind me. Half way to the bottom of the stairs I jump over the railing and stop. Did I smell bacon? Oh no. I run to the kitchen to find my dad attempting to make me breakfast. I burst out laughing.

"what. Are. You. Doing?!" I laugh in between gasping for air. He turns around to give me a fake look of pain.

"I'm making my daughter breakfast on her first day of sophomore year!" he says putting a plate loaded with half burnt food on the counter. I chuckle at the attempt but thank him for the kind thought.

I shovel down my food and say bye to Fang and Charlie (yes I call my dad by his first name) and head out the door. Charlie stands on the porch as I put my helmet on and start up my Ducati. I give my dad the rock on/ I love you sign with my hand before slowly going down the driveway. I turn back to hear him yell 'be careful and have fun' while awkwardly returning the sign, first looking at his hand questioning if he had done it right. I nod with a smile and slide my face mask down.

Roaring up the engine as I take off down the street I think about how much jake, one of my best friends, will like my new paint job. I painted the Ducati black with red ghost flames over the summer after Jake was kind enough to fix her, yes my bike is a 'her', up for me.

I slow down when I reach the school parking lot not wanting to get into trouble on the first day, yeah right i think to myself. I park close to the school and turn the bike off clipping the key to my belt and sitting there for a minute to look around at the students. I saw a lot of familiar faces. I see jake and a few other people hop out of Edward's, another one of my best friends, mustang. man I wanted his car.

I put up a hand and wave to them. They all howl and run over to see me (and my bike) I take off my helmet and do my handshake with all of them.

"man Bella, nice job with the paint!" jake says staring at my bike. I laugh.

"thanks but hey dude no drooling on the new paint job." I say as I start walking towards the door. I wave them along and they all groan wanting to look at the bike longer.

"come on you guys you can check the bike out later. We gotta go check in to homeroom." walking to my assigned homeroom with them still following me I give them a puzzled look. I walk in to the room and we all give the teacher our names, turns out we're all in the same homeroom.

We all howl and dance around celebrating we get to stay together and take a group of seats in the back. We start talking about the teacher and decide that he's really chill, maybe 'cause he's so young? We watch some of the other students that are going to be here walk in. I see them start drooling over some of the girls and I try to snap them out of their trance. Then one girl walks in and it's my turn to stare.


	2. Chapter 2- and Then I Met Her

Chapter 2- and Then I Met Her

It was the girl from my dream. I'm almost sure of it. She had short hair like a pixie, kind golden eyes, a shining smile. And then I noticed how short she was, like what 5 ft.?I would probably be 5 inches taller than her standing up. She made her way through the room introducing herself to the teacher and everyone with that beautiful smile the whole time. She walks up to me and my friends.

"hi, I'm Alice!" the guys were so busy drooling over the other girls they didn't pay attention to her. Her smile faltered and my heart shattered. I punched them all.

"what? Oh hi" they all said smiling back at her after coming out of their dreamy state. I face palmed myself and had to hold back from not slapping all of them for being so rude. They're normally polite. She finally turns to me and I looked into those eyes and I fell hard; yeah so I like her big deal.

"hi. I'm Alice" she said more calmly but her smile only brightened when she looked at me. I was in a dreamy state of my own and had to snap out of it fast but she had already seen it.

"I'm Bella!" I said a little to excited and maybe a little too loud. Nice job bells scare the poor girl away I thought. I stood up and put out my hand for her to shake and she giggled and pulled me into a tight hug. I was so startled I didn't hug her back. She steps back and looks at me almost sadly.

"sorry I probably shouldn't have hugged you." I responded instantly.

"no, it's fine! I didn't mind really I was just startled." I said dumbfounded that she thought anyone could not want a hug from her. She was a really good hugger, not too tight but let's you know she's all there. And happiness basically radiates off of her into anyone standing near her. I realized I had zone out and she just stood there giggling at me.

"um...do you want to sit next to me?" I asked. I could tell my face was reddening so I looked down. I heard her giggle more as we sat next to each other.

"that's so cute! You're blushing!" she says smiling at me. I can tell my face is getting redder as I look down at my desk and bite my lip. I can see her looking at me and turn my head to make eye contact with her. She stares at me with her mouth hanging open. I smile at her.

"what?" I ask trying to snap her out of her daze. Now she's blushing. I wonder why I thought.

"sorry, you just looked so...cute" she says pausing to think of the right word to describe the way i looked. I chuckle.

"Cute? Really? Never had that reaction from someone before." I laugh. I see her look at her desk still blushing but her smile is gone. "hey I was just kidding Alice, I took that as a complement, thank you." I say putting my hand over her's. I could have sworn there was a shock when our hands touched. We both looked up into each others eyes. Wow she has beautiful eyes I thought.

"you um... Have really beautiful eyes..." I stuttered. Why did I just say that I think then realize my hand is still on hers and pull it away. I rub my neck and try not to look at her as my face gets noticeably redder.

"Bella..." she starts to say before my teacher walked to the front of the classroom.

"alright time for me to start boring you to sleep." mr.B says as he starts talking about shakespeare. I see Alice take a piece of paper and put it under her desk. Then I see her writing something on it. What is she doing I think as she hands me the piece of paper all folded up. I quietly unfold it and read what she wrote.

'Bella I think you have really pretty eyes too. Do you maybe wanna hang out at my house after school today? You don't have to if you don't want to I'll understand.'

I glance over at her at she's looking at me nervously biting her lip. God why does she have to be so adorable I wonder as I read the note over again. Wait does she like me? I realize she's expecting an answer and start writing.

'thanks and of course I want to go over your house. If you want I can give you a ride. How would your parents feel about you riding on a motorcycle?'

I pass the note back when mr.B has his back to us and watch her smile and light up. She giggles as she writes her answer and passes it back. Our hands brush as I take it back and goosebumps grow all over my arms. I read it and smile.

'my parents won't mind I rode to school on my brother Jasper's motorcycle this morning. I have my helmet in my locker so it should be fine.'

I look at her and nod then finally pay attention to what mr.B is saying. All I understood in the last 5 minutes of class is that Hamlet has some serious issues making decisions. When the bell rang i picked up my stuff and waited for Alice.

"what's your next class?" I ask a little shyer than intended.

"creative writing." she says smiling. Yes! Same class as me. I put my arm out.

"may I be your escort?" I say jokingly. I chuckle and put my arm down. She reaches down and takes my hand in hers.

"this ok?" she asks flashing me a shy smile. I nod as the electricity runs up my arm. Can she feel that weird connection?

We walk into mr.A's classroom where we sit next to each other and talk for a few minutes before the teacher starts the class. He passes out a book called 'through the mirror' and tells us to read the first chapter, take notes then show him. I look at Alice then at the book and make a funny face. She giggles and lightly nudges me. I start reading and find myself interested in the concept of the book. Its about reality and imagination and what divides them. Kind of like black, white and the gray area in between. I take about a page of notes and show them to the teacher. He says I did great and says I can do whatever I want for the rest of class.

I take out a piece of blank paper and start drawing. I look over at Alice and see she's almost done her assignment. Dang she's fast. I continue drawing for a few minutes then look it over and go back to draw more details. Alice gets up to give her paper to the teacher and I quickly fold up the paper and write 'to:Alice' before placing it on her side of the desk. She comes back and unfolds it and lightly gasps. She looks at me.

"Bella did you draw this?" she asks staring at the picture I drew of her. I nod back blushing.

"do you like it? It's just a simple face shot because I didn't have a lot of time. Not to mention that it doesn't even capture half of how pretty you are." I mutter the last part so only she can hear me. She smiles.

"Bella I love it!" she jumps out of her seat and gives me a hug. God please don't let her let go. The hug only lasts a moment more before that stupid bell rings.

"what do you have next?" she asks. I look down at my schedule.

"gym, yes!" I say excitedly. I love gym. She jumps up and down. is our schedule all the same? I check over her schedule and turns out we only have one class not the same, language. She takes French and I take spanish.

We walk up to the gym teacher, give her our names and she hands us our gym uniforms. We walk into the back of the locker room where our lockers are scheduled. Her locker is right next to mine. I get to see her change everyday? No! bad Bella she's just your friend you shouldn't be peeping on her while she's changing. I look around.

"wow, we are the only people from this class with lockers scheduled all the way back here." I say looking in her general direction.

"more privacy?" she asks in a monotone only to realize a second later how that had sounded. I chuckle. "not like that Bella! Jeez we got someone with a dirty mind." I just nod and say sorry before I start changing into the red shirt and black shorts they have me. I turn around to take my shirt off and glance over at Alice. I start looking for my gym shirt and realize its still on the bench. Idiot! Now I have to turn around anyway.

"um...alice can u grab my shirt for me please?" I say trying to avoid turning around. She nods but when I reach for it she pulls it away. "Alice pleassse?" I beg.

"turn around and I'll give it to you." she says smirking. God I can't say no to her. I slowly turn around. "woah Bella, do you have abbs?!" she ask amazed and starts poking my stomach." I start giggling. I'm kind of ticklish.

"yeah I started working out over the summer." I say. Alice nods while still poking around. I laugh. "please stop I'm ticklish!" I say and then we both stop. I realize I shouldn't have told her that as she stands and gives me a devilish grin. Oh no.

"oh really?" she says stepping closer. I take a few steps back and my back hits the wall.

"damn it." I mutter. She smiles and gets closer and starts tickling my rib cage. I start laughing and try to push her away. "Aghh stop I can't breathe!" I laugh. She keeps tickling me for a few minutes until she realizes I need to breathe for real.

"fine, you've escaped this time, but this isn't over." she smirks before going back to changing. We finish changing and head out into the gym. We were going to play dodgeball. Alice and I were placed on opposite teams. She got out halfway through the game. I remember laughing at her, then punched the guy on my team who had gotten her out. I was the last person standing so my team won. Some of my friends that were on my team all ran at me and howled. We jumped around for a few minutes being goofy before the coach laughed and said she should go change. I waited for Alice after I was done changing and walked her to her locker.


	3. Chapter 3- One of Us

Chapter 3- One of Us

I put my stuff away after and went to the lunch room. Alice and I both got pepperoni pizza with diet root-beer. At least she has good taste I think as I start walking towards my friends. I see Alice glancing at my friends then at me.

"Alice come sit with us." I say sitting down and patting the seat next to me. She reluctantly sits down but is socializing with the guys a minute later. I see Jake walk out of the line with the same lunch as me. No wonder we're best friends. He sits next to me and gives me a hug.

"hey bells, how are your classes?" he asks with his arm still on my shoulder. I glance at Alice and see she stopped talking to the guys and was looking down at the table. Is she sad? Why...ohh. I lightly nudge her.

"don't worry, he's one of my best friends. There's nothing going on between us ok?" I whisper in her ear. She lights up and nods then goes back to talking with the guys about motorcycles. That wasn't hard and she already fits in. This is a good sign.

After lunch I had spanish, which was a little harder than expected but ok. Then trigonometry, history and biology, which I shared all with Alice. We both tried to concentrate on taking notes but every once in a while

we would look at each other from across the room and make funny face that caused us to laugh. At the end of the day I put everything I needed to do my homework in my bag grabbed my helmet and met Alice at her locker. We walked out of the building and I showed her my bike.

"oh my god I love your paint job! Did you do that?!" she squeals before getting on the back. I nod as I climb on in front of her and we both put our helmets on. I start up the engine and she wraps her arms around my waist. I could get use to this. I drive out of the parking lot and Alice tells me where to turn every once in a while. At some point I noticed she had put her head on my back and I had to check if she had fallen asleep. She so adorable. We pull into the driveway for the address she gave me. This can't be right it looks like a millionaire lives here.

"this the right place?" I ask as I get off and she giggles.

"yeah my dad's a doctor." she says like its no big deal. Oh that explains that, she's a rich kid. Then why isn't she stuck up? We take off our helmets and put them inside the house. We both leave our shoes at the front door. I look around inside and whistle. Wow this place is nice. She smiles.

"come on let me show you my room." she drags me up the stairs with my heart beating faster than usual. Can she hear my heart beating? I wonder as we get to the right door. "ready?" she asks and I nod. She opens the door to a room of a bunch of colors all mixed in. Well it definitely matches her personality.

"purple walls, red and black bed, brown wood desk, yellow office chair, blue bookshelf, green cd rack, orange movie holder. White rug." I say listing all the different colors I can see. Yes! No pink! She laughs.

"yeah I like having a lot of different colors." she says as she leads me to her bed. "wanna watch a movie?" I nod as I awkwardly sit on her bed. "hope you don't mind Disney." she says blushing at how much of a little kid she seems.

"no no disney is fine me and my friends love Disney we watch it all the time." I say reassuring her. She makes me close my eyes so the movies a surprise and goes to make popcorn. When she comes back she presses play and african music plays as a big sun rises. I squeal.

"oh my god I love this movie!" I say bouncing up and down like a 5 year old.

"me too!" she says before laying down. Seeing I didn't want to lay right next to her I move up a little more and tuck my knees into my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. "oh come on Bella, no" I hear her say and I give her a questioning look. "you have to know that I'm a cuddler." she says in all seriousness as she coaxes me to put my legs down and lay next to her. I put a pillow under my head and eat some popcorn. This isn't so bad i think while watching the beginning of the lion king. Then I feel her put an arm a crossed my stomach and put her head on my chest. I stop breathing and my heart races faster than before. Why is she so close?! She has to be able to her my heart now.

"Bella are you ok?" she asks sensing how tense I am about all this. I nod slowly and she snuggles in closer. I turn a little to wrap an arm around her waist and she smiles. Noticing how close our faces are we both blush and turn back to watching the movie. Simba and nala are ditching zazoo. I laugh.

"I love this part." I say and Alice says she does to. We both sit up to watch closer to the screen. Now simba is trying to pin nala and I get an idea. I spring up and put both hands on Alice's shoulders. She looks shocked at first then realizes what I'm going and quickly flips me. She pins me down and puts one leg on either side of my waist to keep me still.

"pinned you" she laughs along with the character. I move around trying to get her off of me and it only makes her get closer. We both freeze and look at the position we are in. We both blush but I think my face is redder. She slowly starts to get off me when I laugh and pin her again.

"pinned you." I laugh. She quirks an eyebrow at me.

"oh really?" she says before pinning my again. I knew I was letting her do this since I was obviously stronger than her but this was fun. "pinned you again." she laughs and I surrender but we both stay in the same position. We stare into each others eyes. Her face is only a few inches away from mine. She slowly moves her head down and our foreheads touch. We both smile and I lift my head up a little. Our lips are only half an inch away. Wait what are we doing? I hear myself ask before I quickly push it back not caring. I move my lips up to hers and lightly kiss her. Our lips separate a second later our foreheads still touching we stare at each other. I bite my lip. Alice is staring into my eyes and I panic.

"we should probably start our homework." I say lifting her off me and sitting her lightly on the bed. I can see the sad look in her eyes and disappointed look on her face. "hey" I whisper to get her attention. "want me to give u a piggie back ride down the stairs?" I say smiling. Her face lightens a little as she smiles and nods. I turn and neel down so I'm low enough for her to wrap her arms around my neck from behind me. I slowly rise a little so her feet are just an inch above the ground. I put my arms behind me and hold onto the bottoms of her thighs to hold her up.

"comfortable?" I chuckle as she snuggles into me and puts her head on my back.

"you're really strong Bella." she whispers right near my ear and i feel a tingle go down my spine as she says my name. I reach the bottom of the stairs and start to bend down to let her off my back but see her eyes are closed again. I listened to her light breathing. She must've fallen asleep I think. I walk over to our back packs and realize that I won't be able to pick them up the way I was. I could try holding Alice up with one hand but since she's behind my back I'm more likely to drop her before I get back upstairs. I silently swear at myself. I don't want to wake her up I think to myself looking at her calm face. She looks so peaceful. I slowly let go of her with my right hand and use my left hand to slowly turn her in front of me. I put her so her back is against my shoulder and put my arm around her side and under her thighs to keep her balanced. Her head slowly leans against my chest with her arms lightly crossed over her stomach. She's so cute I think before picking both our back packs up with my right hand and heading back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4- Oh, Great Homework

Chapter 4- Oh, Great. Homework

Once back in Alice's room I put our backpacks at the foot of her bed and gently lay her down, putting a pillow under her head and a blanket over her. It was a little cold in her room considering it was almost September. I see the movie still playing so I sit next to the sleeping Alice and watch the screen. I feel a pair of small arms grab my waist and look down to see Alice cuddling into me. I hear her muttering something so I lean down closer.

"...Bella..." I hear her muttering and I smile down at her. I want to get to know this girl, she seems like she would make a good friend. I wonder if she knows that she was my first kiss. yeah so I'm 15 and that was my first kiss. I take it seriously.

I slowly untangle my waist from her hands and stand up. I walk over to her music shelf and start looking through her cd's. I want to see if we have things in common. I see a few SWS, pierce the vail, a few falling in reverse, nsn, BVB, a few escape the fate, and a few Avril lavigne. She has a great taste for music. I walk over to her DVD shelf. I see a lot of Disney, about 20 horror movies, 20 comedies, 30 action, 10 sifi and only a few good romances. Not bad I think before opening my backpack and spreading my stuff out on the floor to do homework. The white carpet in front of her bed was really soft. The rest of the floor was wooden but there was a 7" by 6" white carpet in between the end of her bed and the door that led to the hallway.

The homework assigned for tonight was pretty simple since it was only the first day of school. It was mostly review sheets and a few things talking about what the teachers mentioned during their classes today. I took out my notes that I had taken for my classes and put them at the end of the rug. Since Alice was drawing or sleeping most of the time I figured the notes could help her. (I only take notes so I can remember things and so I don't fall asleep.) I look over at Alice who is still fast asleep. She must be really tired I chuckle before turning back to my homework. I go through a check list in my head to make sure I didn't forget anything.

English- talk about the irony in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and list the main problems for the main character of Hamlet. That part was easy I finished it in like 30 minutes.

Creative writing- rewrite a famous story so that you are the main character. Explain why you chose that story and how it is similar to your life. I was gonna save that for last because it sounds awesome it's not due for a few days. Today was Wednesday and it's due friday. In my opinion the school year shouldn't start in the middle of a week but oh well, more sleep for me.

Trigonometry- write the formula for finding the surface area and volume of a 3d shape such as a cube, sphere, pyramid, cone and cylinder. Then you must use that formula to solve the 20 problems below. Great I thought, a lot of math. I'm not bad at math it just gets boring. I finished a little over 30 minutes just because I had to look up some of the formulas on the Internet.

I look over and see Alice moving and slowly getting up. I hear her growl and mutter to herself.

"how long was I alseep?" she asks like she wants to punch herself in the face. I look up from my homework.

"only a little over an hour, it's fine you looked really tired so I figured you could use the rest." I say looking back and forth between her and the beginning of my history homework.

"you've been sitting here for over an hour?" she puts her hand up to her face. I chuckle. She's so adorable. "Bella you should have woken me up." she says with a yawn then growls at herself for still not being fully awake.

"it's fine really. You looked really peaceful so I thought you would wake up on your own when you were ready. I got a chance to look at your music and your movies. They aren't that bad, I have most of them." I say smiling looking up at her. She smiles and pulls her backpack onto the floor and sits across from me. I take the notes and hold them out to her.

"this might help you with your homework." I say and she takes them and looks them over.

"god I missed this much during class?! And wow Bella you really do have beautiful handwriting." she flips through the few pages of notes I took. I blush a little and turn back to history.

History- write about the main reasons the French renaissance took place. That only took 20 minutes. Alice and I had been sitting in silence as we both worked on her homework. She was the kinda of person who could do her homework half-assed and still get an A average. By the time I was done my history she was almost caught up to me. She also writes really fast and doesn't check her work. Thats probably why I take so long, I take my time and look it over to make sure it's right before moving on.

Biology- list the different systems in the human body and briefly explain their functions. Then list how these systems vary in the different animal kingdoms. That was a bit harder so I had to look up some info on the Internet. I finished in a little over 35 minutes. By that time Alice had finished all of her homework. I was just going to save the creative writing essay for home. By now it was about 6:00 and I had no idea what I was still doing at Alice's house.


	5. Chapter 5- Staying for Dinner

Chapter 5- Staying for Dinner

"all done your homework?" I hear Alice ask like she's trying to get my attention. I realize I had tuned out looking in her direction and blush.

"Uh...yeah" I say putting my stuff back in my backpack. Then I added. "want another piggy back ride?" I smirk as I say this. I see her fake a look of offense before laughing and playfully shoving me.

"you're funny." she says smiling at me. I smile back and see her smirk. "you're cute when you blush too." my face turns redder than before as we walk down the stairs to the kitchen. Why am I being so shy around her? I wonder before thinking how I'd be acting with my friends. We'd be yelling and playing video games I thought. And we'd probably be at the mall flirting with pretty girls I chuckle at that thought. Of corse we would be joking, we are not that rude we respect girls. If things are serious I mean but other than that we can joke as much as we want. I see Alice look at me and I snap out of my trance.

"my parents work late shifts and my brother jasper is sleeping at a friends house tonight. You wanna stay for dinner?" she asks hopefully. I flash her a smile.

"what's for dinner?" I ask. She squeals and claps her hands. She gets a pot out of a drawer and puts it in the sink.

"can you fill that 3/4 to the top with hot water please?" she asks. I nod and walk over to the sink as she grabs a box of angel hair and puts it on the table next to a jar of spaghetti sauce. I bring the pot over to the stove. "I don't suppose a tough sweety like you can cook?" she says sarcastically. I chuckle.

"actually I'm a pretty good cook. I make dinner 4 out of 7 days a week most of the time." I say as-a-matter-of-factly as I cut a stick of French bread down the middle horizontally. She smiles at me. And looks down at the box of spaghetti in her hands thinking about something.

"perfect." she mutters smiling down at her hands. I look at her confused.

"what?" I ask as I find some garlic powder, butter and oregano. I spread them all on the bread and put them on a tray. I then put the tray in the oven and set a cook timer for 7 minutes.

I look back to her for an answer.

"Bella you're perfect." she states. I look at her waiting for her to laugh but she doesn't.

"me?" I ask. "how am I perfect?" I ask surprised that she would say something like that about me.

"you're smart, and kind and cute. You're thoughtful and respectful. You said we have the same music and movies. We have stuff in common. And i feel so comfortable around you. I've been waiting a long time to find a girl like you." she says finally looking up to see my reaction. I stair at her. Trying to replay what she just said in my head to see if I had imagined it. Did I hear her wrong? When I see her looking me in the eyes smiling that smile. I freeze. The knife I was using to cut the bread falls out of my hand and clatters to the ground. We both look at the knife laying on the floor. Alice walks over to me and slowly bends down and picks up the knife and slowly rises back up. Was she closer to me than before? I ask myself realizing that our bodies were close enough to be touching. I gaze into her eyes and notice her getting closer. This is wrong I think to myself. She's only seen the sides of my personality that she likes. I need to stop acting like a shy dog walking around with my tail between my legs.

"dude what are doing?" I say a little meaner than I meant to sound. And to hear myself call Alice a dude, oh jeez I feel like slapping my self. She steps back with a hurt look on her face.

"oh sorry." she says holding the knife out for me to take. I take it back and she goes back to making the spaghetti. I look down at the knife in my hand and feel the urge to stab myself for what a jerk I just acted like. Then I hear a voice echoing in the back of my head. It's Alice's voice. "you're smart, and kind and cute. You're thoughtful and respectful. You said we have the same music and movies. We have stuff in common. And I feel so comfortable around you. I've been waiting a long time to find a girl like you." I felt awful. Like I had waken up to realize I had killed my whole family the night before. I don't care if we had just met today, she seems sweet and caring. That's all that matters right?

I see her take the pot off the stove and drain the noodles with a frown on her face. I walk up behind her so that our bodies are touching. I reach up and take two plates out of a cabinet and put them on the table. I grab some silver ware and arrange them next to the plates.

I hear the timer go off and I take the tray with the garlic bread out of the oven. I look over at Alice and see her glance at me still not smiling. I feel a sting on my hand as I drop the tray on the top of the stove.

"ouch!" I say looking down at the burn on my finger. I feel a cool hand gently take my wrist and pull me too the sink. I feel cold water rushing onto my finger as the hand slips away. A moment later I see Alice standing infront of me with a band aid. I smile. Even after being an ass to her she'll still care if I get hurt.

"please be more careful." she says as she puts the bandaid on my finger with some burn ointment. She keeps eye contact with me as she slowly moves my hand up to her face and she lightly places her lips on my injured finger. "now it will feel better" she says. I slowly raise my other hand and hold on to her hand.

"I'm sorry I was an ass to you" I say with tears in my eyes. I normally wasn't one for crying but the thought that I caused this girl pain made me want to cry. She slowly raises her other hand up to my face and wipes away a falling tear.

"it's ok." she whispers and shows me a small smile. We finish putting dinner together and get it on the table. I find some matches and light the two candle on the table before dimming the lights and sitting across from her. She finally smiles at me. Her face in the candle-light was the prettiest sight I had ever seen.

"you're beautiful." I say almost a whisper. I look at her and she's smiling at me. I feel my face getting hot as it turns red.

"you're beautiful too Bella." she says back to me. My name, when ever she says it, I feel important. Like my name was made to be said with her sweet caring voice.

"thank you for making dinner." I say as I take a bite of my spaghetti. She laughs a little.

"thank you for helping. We did a good job wouldn't you say?" she says quirking an eye brow at me. I nod my head. We spent the next 20 minutes talking about our likes and dislikes as we ate our dinner. It turns out we had a lot in common. I started to like her more and more. When we were finished dinner I washed the dishes and she dried them. The way we worked so swiftly together was a strange feeling to me. No one I have ever met clicked with me as fast as Alice did. Even with jake, we had gotten into little arguments when we were younger before really becoming the friends we are today. After everything was clean and put away we went back up to her room to listen to music. We decided to listen to our favorite radio station since we couldn't decide on which cd to listen to. The first 5 songs were fine, screamo, metal, punk rock stuff. But then a song came on that I don't think fitted in with the rest of the songs this station plays. I had heard it before of corse, it was country, I secretly loved country and it turned out Alice did too when I looked over at the radio to see she had changed it to my favorite country station. We started singing along to "wanted" by hunter Hayes. I saw her press a button that would make that song replay a couple of times before changing and I smiled. I put out my hand a bowed jokingly.

"may I have this dance?" I say smiling at her. I was surprised when she took a step closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently place my hands on her waist as we slowly move to the music. She moves closer so our bodies are touching and puts her head on my chest.

"I like you a lot Bella." she whispers and looks up into my eyes. I stare down into her golden sun eyes and realize how dark the room was without the lights on.

"I really like you to...Alice." I say slowly moving my head down to hers. Our foreheads grazing as I pull her up. I put my hands under her thighs so I can hold her at my height. I look into her eyes as I move in and place my lips on hers. She pushes her lips in more as we start kissing, more intense than the first innocent kiss on the lips. Now are lips were interlocking and we were moving our lips more. I hear Alice whimper as she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk while still kissing her and put her back against the wall near her bed. Our kiss gets more heated as her hands travel from around my neck to my collarbone then my chest. I groan against her lips but dont stop her from touching me. I feel my arms and legs slowing giving out from holding her up and lay her on her bed. She pulls me down with her and I stop kissing her to realize the position we were in. Oh shit I thought. I look at her eyes and see they had darkened to a brownish color. She puts her hands on my shoulders trying to pull me back down for more kissing and whimpers when I dont move.

"alice..." I say calmly but still trying to catch my breath. "honey we need to take things slow ok? I wanna do this right." I say as sweetly as I can. She looks discouraged but nods as she sits up.

"do you want to start off as friends? Cause I can do that." she says smiling and perking up. I smile and nod.

"friends would be nice for now. We can slowly move up from there ok?" I say and look at the time. Shit, it's 7:00. "I'm usually not aloud to be out this late on the first night of school." I mutter. Alice gives me a sad look as i tell her I have to get going. "you said your brother was sleeping over someones house?" I ask and she gives me a questioning nod. "if you want you can come sleep over my house, my dads working late tonight so he wont mind." i say muttering then realize that that was the worst thing I couldve said. She grabs her backpack and some spare clothes and rumbles on about her parents liking her making friends. Oh shit I internally yell at myself. That was the worst thing to suggest after what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6- Sleeping Over

Chapter 6- Sleeping Over

"I'm ready!" I hear Alice yell excitedly as she runs down the stairs. I follow behind her as she write a note for her parents. We grab our helmets and get on my bike after locking the door. I start it up and turn back to her.

"try not to fall alseep this time." I say with a chuckle then slide my mask down and start going down the street. About 10 minutes we were there. We get off and walk through the front door.

"Bella you have to show me your room!" Alice exclaims as she jumps around like a 5 year old with a sugar rush. I point to the stairs and she runs up. I get to the top a minute later and she's already found my room. That's weird fang usually comes to the door. Unless he's in the basement sleeping I chuckle. Alice looks at me.

"do you like dogs?" I ask unsure if she'll be ok with fang. She nods and looks at me curiously. I put my thumb and my pointer finger in my mouth and whistle. A second later I hear paws skidding across the kitchen tiles. He must have really missed me. "fang, we're up here I want you to meet someone!" I yell so he can hear me from downstairs I hear thudding as he plows up the stairs and bolts through the door. The next thing I know my backs on the floor with my crazy dog ontop of me. I scratch his ears and laugh. I look up to see Alice laughing.

"he's so adorable Bella! Come here fang." she kneels down and he trots over to her with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and tail wagging. I walk over to stand behind Alice.

"sit" I say when he approaches her. He sits and looks up at us with his pretty blue eyes. Alice holds out her hand. "shake." I say with a laugh and he puts a paw over her hand. Alice looks up at me.

"did you train him yourself?" she asks. I nod and she giggles, god she's so cute. "well he definitely takes after you bella. Hes a sweetheart." she says and turns around to face me. I laugh.

"yeah well I didn't want him attacking people." I saw oblivious to the fact Alice was staring at my lips. Why was she standing only a few inches away from me? Oh come on, this is going to be a long night. I see fang walk behind Alice and nudge her butt with his head. She moves forward so our bodies are touching.

"trader" I mutter in fang's direction and hear Alice giggle. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in. Our lips interlock for about a minute before we finally pull away. I panic and think of something else to do. "wanna listen to music?" I ask and walk over to the radio. I turn it on and it's set to a random station. I hear an Avril lavigne song playing and smile. I see the sun on the wall and can tell its getting darker. The lights weren't on before? Oops. Alice laughs at the song and smirks.

"I don't suppose you have to go to bed anytime soon right Bella?" Alice asks walking over to my DVD rack. I shake my head. She looks through the movies and picks one out. I watch her look it over before she hands it to me. I look at the movie. I bite my lip looking at her.

"you want to watch this?" I ask nervously. I looked back down at the horror movie in my hand.

"Bella don't tell me you're afraid of Texas chainsaw massacre." I look at her with my mouth hanging open. How could this sweet little pixie that watches Disney not be afraid of this?! "I'll hold your hand if you get scared." she smirks. I chuckle and finally say ok. I go down to the kitchen and make some popcorn as the beginning credits play. I get back to the dark room and look at the flat screen on the wall. Great I think. It's the 60 inch tv of horror. I climb on the bed and sit next to Alice. I eat some popcorn and watch the movie begin. As soon as the first person is killed I put the popcorn bowl infront of Alice and wrapped my arms around her. This is pitiful I mutter to myself. Alice giggles and looks at me.

"Bella, are you scared?" she asks sounding like she's concerned. I let go of her and straighten up a little as I say "no, I'm just making sure your not scared." my voice sounded convincing until someone's head was cut off and i whimpered and put my arms back around Alice's waist. She looks at me laughing until she realizes I'm not pretending to be scared. "shhh, Bella honey, it's ok. It's only a movie."she says rubbing her hand against my back. Maybe I don't mind this movie that much, I think feeling how close we are.

"bells, this movie is making you really tense. Here lay down." she says pulling a pillow beneath me and I slowly lay down and put my head on it. Alice lays next to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "I'll protect you." she says kissing my forehead. I smile and wrap my arms around her neck.

"pixie, you're so cute." I whisper in her ear. I feel her shudder and smile to myself. She kisses me sweetly before going back to watching the movie. I hear the chainsaw and shudder moving closer to Alice. I try to distract myself by making conversation.

"hey Alice, since you're sleeping over...you know we are going to be sharing my bed right?" I ask waiting for her to freak out. She smiles and nods.

"I don't mind." she whispers before moving closer and cuddling her face into my shoulder. I smile and look back to the movie. I watch someone getting chased through a corn field. I hear the chainsaw start and tense up. I feel Alice let go of my waist with one hand and put it to my face.

"don't be scared." she says looking into my eyes. I nod and look back at the screen in time to see someone get sawed in half. I relax and nuzzle into her. We watch the movie in silence for the next hour, occasionally glancing at each other. When the end of the movie finally comes around and the credits start playing I turn the lights on. Alice gives me a concerned look.

"Bella are you feeling ok? You look pale." Alice says getting off the bed and puts her hand up to my forehead. I shake my head.

"I'm fine, that movie was just creepy." I say walking over to my dresser. "it's past nine and we have school tomorrow." I say as I take out a red tank top. I look at Alice. "we should get ready for bed." she nods and grabs the bag near the door. I take off my shirt and throw it near the hamper in the corner. Alice gives me a questioning look before changing too. I put my red tank top on. And take my pants off. Im just gonna wear my boxers to bed. I look at Alice to see her wearing boy shorts and a shirt that only goes halfway down her stomach. I blush and walk into the bathroom. I brush my teeth as Alice stands in the doorway.

"I didn't bring a toothbrush so can I use some mouthwash?" I hear Alice ask right behind me. I nod and hand her the mouthwash as I rinse out my mouth with water. I turn so she can stand infront of the sink. She spits out the mouthwash and giggles at me. I give her a questioning look. She takes a step closer and puts her hand up to my face. Her thumb brushes across my bottom lip. "toothpaste" she mutters before stepping back and rising her mouth out. I blush and walk out of the bathroom. I pull back the covers and lay down. I wait for Alice to lay down before turning the lights off. She moves closer to me and puts her arms on my waist. She begins tracing my abbs with her fingers and I shutter. She puts her head on my shoulder and smiles. She kisses my cheek.

"goodnight Bella." she whispers before closing her eyes. I kiss her forehead.

"goodnight Alice." I whisper before wrapping my arms around her shoulders and drifting to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Damn it I mutter. Why did she make me watch that movie?! I look at the clock. 2 o'clock. I try to sleep but can't and lay there for a few minutes shaking from the dream. I look around the room hoping not to see a guy with a chainsaw. I here a yawn beside me and jump a little before realizing its Alice.

"Bella honey, are you ok? You were mumbling and moving in your sleep. Then you started shaking." she says wrapping her arms around me. I nuzzle up to her.

"just a bad dream." I say nuzzling my face into her neck.

"aww Bella you're still shaking." she says holding me close and rubbing my goosebump covered arms. "I'll help you forget the dream so we can get back to sleep, ok?" she smiles and kisses me. I kiss her back and put my hand on her neck. She puts her hand on my waist and feels my abs. I keep kissing her and pull her on top of me. She kisses my neck and I put my hands on her stomach. God her skins so smooth I think suddenly appreciating the type of shirt she was wearing. Shes so warm I think while I kiss her neck. I give her one last kiss on the lips before she puts her head on my shoulder and we focus on sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7- Morning

Chapter 7- Morning

My alarm goes off at 5:30 and I groan before hitting the snooze button. Alice and I lay in bed cuddling each other for a little longer before fang jumps up on the bed and licks our faces.

"alright fang, we're up, we're up." I say scratching behind his ears. He jumps off the bed as Alice and I climb out. I make the bed as Alice goes into the bathroom. Fang runs out of the room to probably see if Charley is awake. I shake my head and laugh. I go to my window and look outside before checking the temperature on my phone. It's going to be chilly today. I should probably dress warm today I think before deciding what I want to wear. I rummage through my dresser drawers and grab my black long sleeved underarmer shirt. Then realizing all my sweatshirts are in my closet i look in there for my sleeveless gray hoody. It took me 5 minutes of frantic throwing things around to find it. Then I search for my black jeans before laying my clothes out on the bed and I start getting changed. As soon as I take my shirt off Alice walks out of the bathroom. She starts getting dressed as I go in the bathroom still wearing just a sports bra and boxers. I brush my teeth and use mouth wash before realizing I hadn't eaten breakfast yet. This is is going to be a long day I think before rising the taste of peppermint out of my mouth. I walk out of the bathroom and get dressed. I notice what alice is wearing and stare. Red skinny jeans with a black top and a leather jacket. She looked adorable. I finally stop staring and continue to get ready. Alice and I brush our hair before heading downstairs. Charlie is still sleeping on the couch. Fang jogs over to me and wags his tail. I still have to feed him I think.

"You hungry boy?" I ask and put my hands on my knees. He jumps a little and paws at the cabinet where I keep his food. I laugh and take the bag of food out. I fill his bowl up and put the bag back before realizing Alice was watching me the entire time.

"You're just too cute Bella." she says. We both smile and I ask what she wants for breakfast. "Pancakes would be awesome." I nod and start making the batter.

I start making us pancakes as Alice gets orange juice out of the fridge. I get two glasses out of a cabinet and put them on the table. She fills both of them as i put the pancakes on two plates. I grab a bottle of syrup and some butter and place them on the table. We eat our breakfast, with me finishing first and having 15 minutes to work on my creative writing assignment. I decided to base my story off of Shakespeare's Hamlet, because you try to do what you think is right while trying to do what others think is right. I finished my first paragraph by the time Alice had finished her breakfast. I look at my phone and see its almost time to leave. I write a note to Charlie about how he should go grocery shopping after work. Then I write a grocery list for him and put it on the kitchen counter. Alice and I grab our helmets and backpacks before walking out the door.

-Alice's POV until further notice-

I wait for Bella to get on her motorcycle before sitting behind her and putting my helmet on. She starts the bike up and I wrap my arms around her waist. I cuddle into her. She's so comfortable I think before laying my head on her back. We just met yesterday and I feel like we've known each other for a long time. We pull into the parking lot and she parks in the same spot as yesterday. Her friends all say they've been waiting for a few minutes and look at me. They all smile at us and say good morning. Bella gets off and dose her handshake with them. She's so cute. I get off the bike and they talk me into doing the handshake with them too. The biggest guy there, I think his name is Emmett looks at Bella.

"hey bells is she your new girlfriend?" he asks looking to me. Bella slightly blushes but hides it because she's around her friends.

"only if she wants to be." she says and looks from Emmett to me. Now all her friends are looking at me.

"yeah, I'm her girlfriend." I say coolly and smile. They all howl and tell me how much I already fit in with them. It was nice to know I had a group of friends to hang out with. The boy that was apparently her best friend of the group, I think his name's Jacob but they all call him Jake.

"the boys" jake says gesturing to the group. "were wondering if you two wanted to hang out at my house today." I looked at Bella questioningly.

"you mean at the Indian reserve? And by house you mean forest." Bella laughs then asks if I can go.

"yeah I don't have plans, I'll tell my brother to tell mom and dad I'll be out with friends." I say and they all howl including Bella. I laugh at how silly they were. At least they all seemed close, like they all looked out for each other. We walk into the school and go to homeroom. We all sit in the back again and talk until class starts. The first half of the day went by pretty fast, then again I was sleeping half the time. I sit with Bella and my new friends at lunch and talk about the new halo game that just came out. We were all sad when lunch was over but we would see each other later and the rest of the day went by fast. We didn't have much homework, which made me happy because I hate doing the work. We all group up in the parking lot. Bella's friends get into a mustang, i remember Bella saying it was Edwards, but they call him eddy. Bella and I get on her bike and fallow their car all the way to the reserve.


	8. Chapter 8- the Hideout

Chapter 8- Jake's House and the Hideout

We park at Jake's house and walk in. I look at Bella.

"I thought we were going in the woods." I say to Bella. She chuckles.

"we are, we always pack stuff to bring with us." she says back and jake turns around and nods. I raise my eyebrow at Bella wondering how he herd us. "he has really good hearing." She says and I hear the boys start laughing. What the heck? I wondered as they all started doing what they apparently did every time they hung out at jakes house. I ask jake what I can do since I'm probably going to be hanging out with them a lot from now on.

"see that couch in the living room?" he stops rummaging through the fridge to point. I nod."there's a duffle bag on the floor under the couch, can it get it and put it on the counter?" he asks pointing to the granite counter in the middle of the kitchen. I nod and we flash each other a friendly smile before i head into the living room. I find a big green duffle bag and bring it into the kitchen. Eddy and Bella are sitting on the counters near the cabinets rummaging through them for snacks. Jake is pulling bottles of soda out of the fridge and putting them on the counter next to the duffle bag.

"anything we put on the counter. Can you put in the duffle bag for me?" he asks. I nod and start putting the sodas in. Bella and Eddy start throwing bags and boxes of snacks onto the counter and I shove that stuff into the bag too.

"where's Emmett?" I ask Eddy since they were brothers. He looks around before answering.

"Em is probably up in Jake's room grabbing some blankets and stuff." he says before shrugging and going back to work in the cabinets. Emmett comes back down with a bunch of blankets and other things from upstairs.

"bought time em." jake jokes. I laugh.

"yeah we were beginning to think you died up there." I say. Em laughs and puts his hand out like a zombie and starts slowly walking around the kitchen. We all laugh. He walks toward Bella.

"ahh! It's alive!" she yells laughing before we all start throwing stuff at him. He laughs and drops the act. Eddy and Em zip up the duffle bag and carry it out the back door. We follow them and walk for 10 minutes before we reach a small river in the middle of the forest.

Jake and Em get on their knees and hold their hands out. Eddy jumps on their hands and they boost him over to the other side. Bella was next. She runs and jumps into their hands and eddy holds onto a tree branch with one hand while holding his other hand out to bella. Bella hits the edge of the riverbank with her feet and holds on to eddy's arm for balance before pulling herself onto the bank. Jake and Em look at me.

I had taken dance when I was younger so I understood what to do. I ran a jumped onto their hands and they boosted me over to the other side. Eddy and Bella help me gain my balance. On the other side of the river jake and Em pick up the duffle bag on opposite ends and swing-throw it over. Bella catches it and puts it on the ground out of the way. Since Emmett was the only one strong enough to boost jake up by himself he was the last one there. Once jake had gotten a cross Em went back a few feet and ran to the edge of the river before jumping over. Jake and eddy held out their hands and Emmett took them. That was the only hard part of the trip. The process took about 15 minutes.

We all continued walking with jake and eddy carrying the bag. We continue walking up a steep hill that only goes up about 15 feet. We were all slipping on leaves and pine needle and laughing. When we reach the top the "hill" it flattens out. There is a small hideout there at the top of the hill where it begins to plateau. Eddy and jake drop the bag on the ground and run into the hideout. Apparently Bella and jake found it when they were 12 and would sneak into it every once in a while, then when they turned 14 and went into highschool they formed the little 4 person group they have now and turned this place into a secret hide away. Eddy and jake return from the hideout with a basketball and start playing one on one using a hoop and piece of ply board they nailed to a tree. Emmett walks over to what looks like a fire pit and starts scooping out ashes with his hands.

"hey bells, I think I should go get some wood if we wanna have a fire tonight." Em yells over to Bella who is sitting under an oak tree.

"um yeah we'll go with you." Bella says as she stands up. "let's go Alice." she says gesturing with her hand for me to follow her. I follow them for a few minutes back down the slope. We walk around an area with a bunch of oak trees. Emmett starts climbing one of them.

"Em, what are you doing?" I call up to him. He looks down at me and laughs.

"well Ali, this is where we get our fire wood. One of us climbs an oak tree with dead branches and brakes the dead branches off. Then the person in the tree drops it down to the 2 people on the ground. We always have at least one person back at the hideout when we bring stuff there in case someone or something shows up." he explains as he continues to climb up to the lowest dead branch he could find. He starts moving it around at it's base until the branch breaks off. "look out bellow!" he yells as it falls. Bella pulls me to a safe distance.


	9. Chapter 9- My Family, My Home

Chapter 9- My Family, My Home

"that should be good for tonight!" she yells up to Emmett and he starts climbing down. They start breaking off twigs and limbs and hand them to me. They then pick up the round branch this is about 7 feet long and 6 inches in diameter. We walk back to the hide out and I put the twigs into a metal bin labeled fire wood they have under a tarp next to the house. Em runs inside and comes back with a small 1 foot long saw and Bella holds the branch as he starts cutting it up.

"hey Ali, there's another saw hanging from a screw on the fire wood box. Can you get if for me please?" Emmett asks.

"sure, no problem" i smile and go get it and bring it to him. He hands it to Bella. I watch the cutting process. They seem to do this a lot I think to myself. Emmet cuts the branch into 14 pieces vertically , making sure to switch hands so he doesn't get tired. As he cuts each piece off he hands it to Bella who then cuts it horizontally down the middle. Bella motions with her hand to come get the pieces shes cut. I pick them up and bring them to the wood box and put them into the right side since the box has a divider for twigs and larger pieces.

"Its's a little after 4" I say after taking my phone out to check the time. Emmett looks at me.

"Do you have to leave soon?" he asks with a saddened look. I shake my head and laugh.

"My brother texted me and said I don't have to be back until 8. I still have to do my homework." I say back, making sure to make a weird face when I say 'homework'.

He nods and stands up. He puts out a hand for Bella and pulls her of the ground. Jake and Eddy stop playing basketball and run over to the bag still laying in the ground. They both take out a soda and start drinking it. Jake takes out the rest of the soda that was in the bag, like what 10 of them? He walks into the hide out with them.

"what's he doing?" I ask Bella. She picks up a rock and throws it into the field behind the basketball hoop.

"Jake's probably putting the soda in the refrigerator." she says naturally. I quirk an eyebrow.

"There's a fridge in there?!" I ask not believing her. She nods.

"yeah we all brought something of our own to this place. I brought a mini fridge that was sitting in my basement not doing anything, Eddy and Em brought a couch, a couple recliners, and a 48 inch flatscreen from before their parents remodeled their house and Jake bought materials so we could all fix it up. It took most of our freshman year to get it to where it is. We kept the outside looking abandoned so if anyone was looking around they wouldn't really bother going inside." she tells me while looking at the sky. Wow I thought. They really put a lot of work into their little place. And now I'm apart of it all, I smile at the thought of having such good and close friends.

"Second home, second family?" I ask thinking of how close they all are. She shakes her head.

"we go to each other's parents houses a lot." she answers and I wait for her to continue. "we all treat each other like family. My dad is their dad, their parents are my parents. We all sleep over each others houses so often it's like we live there. Then there's this place." she pauses to gesture at the hide out and the area around it. "this place is our house." she says putting enfaces on the 'our'. "So no, this isn't a second home and they aren't a second family. They are my family and this is our home." she concludes putting enfaces on 'are' and 'our'. I look at her and think for a while about what she said.

"You guys sound like you're really close." I say dumbly. She nods before agreeing.

"and now you're apart of our family and this is your home now too." Bella says back and Eddy and Em turn around from their basketball game to agree.

"wow it's getting cold." eddy says walking over to us rubbing his arms. Emmett shakes his head and takes his sweatshirt off. He hands it to eddy and he puts it on. It was so cute, Emmett's sweatshirt was too big for Edward so it was baggy on him.

"come on." Bella says waving us over to the door. I follow them inside the hideout. It was exactly how Bella described it. They had torn down all the walls on the inside to make one big living room type area. On the right there was a couch against the wall. On the left there was the tv mounted on the wall with the mini fridge under it. Two recliners sat in the middle of the room. Over all it was really cool. The outside made the place look unused but on the inside it looked all new. "pretty cool huh?" I hear Bella ask from one of the recliners. I nod.

"It's awesome, you guys did a great job with this place." I say walking over to Bella and sitting on her lap.

"we spend a lot of time here." I hear Edward say from the couch.

"yeah, we sleep here sometimes on the weekend." Emmett adds as he sits next to his brother.

"wait..." I say thinking about that. "how come your parents let you guys sleep around each other all the time. I mean I know you guys are close but you guys are boys and Bella's a girl. Doesn't that bother your parents?" I ask. I mean I know not all parents are that protective, but I've never met parents that ok with it. Jake laughs. Then stops when he sees I'm serious. They all look at me now.


	10. Chapter 10- We are All Gay

Chapter 10- We are All Gay

"all our parents know that we think of Bella as a sister and she thinks of us as brothers. Their parents were a little uncomfortable the first time we brought it up last year." he gestures towards eddy and Emmett. "It was the beginning of freshman year. Bella and I had been like brother and sister since we were like 5. Eddy and Em's parents moved here last year and we all started hanging out in the beginning of the year. We finally asked if we all could have a sleep over at Bella's house. Their parents kind of freaked out a bit, but Bella's dad and my dad talked to them and said they'd be watching us the whole time and they said ok. After that we started sleeping over each others houses more and more and all the parents kind of just excepted it." he said looking at all of us.

"doesn't that ever create at least a little tension? I mean I know you guys treat each other like siblings but in the end we are all teenagers full of hormones." I say cautiously hoping I hadn't gone to far by mentioning sexual tension amongst a group of 15 year olds.

"Not at all" Emmett says finally breaking the silence. "plus didn't you know?" he asks me then looks at everyone else. "we are all openly gay." he says coolly. I look at all of them with my mouth open.

"then why we're you checking out all the girls yesterday?" I ask again wanting to slap myself for asking. This time Bella steps in.

"it's kind of an inside joke." she says and when I pout she explains. "they check out girls for me and I look at guys for them." she pauses and I nod. It kind of made sense.

"so you are all gay?" I ask still not processing it all. They all nod. A thought suddenly pops into my mind. "my brother and I told everyone we were gay last year too." I say quietly, almost to myself.

"who's your brother?" Edward asks. Then jake adds.

"yeah haven't seen him at school. What grade is he in?" he asks and I have to think for a moment to remember what grade he was in. Wow I must be really tired I think to myself.

"his name is Jasper and he's only a year ahead of us. So, he's in 11th." I say finally. I get up and grab a soda from the fridge. "since Bella and I are dating, can I ask? Do you guys have any boyfriends?" I ask taking a sip of my pepsi. Edward and Emmett nod. "who?" I ask.

"wow bells you haven't told her anything have you?!" Edward laughs and Bella just shrugs at them. "we aren't really dating but we know we love each other more than most brothers." eddy says. I pause and process that. So edward and Emmett? Wow, didn't see that one. Then after I thought about it for a moment I found it adorable.

"surprised?" Emmett laughs. "yeah that's one of our rules." he says gesturing to everyone. "when in a relationship no public displays of affection around us." he says. I nod. I could deal with that. Bella said to start as friends anyway but I don't get mushy infront of other people so I don't think I need to worry about that.

"no problem." I say and sit back on Bella's lap and drink my soda. Jake turns on the tv and we start watching teen titans on the boomerang channel. I instantly recognized the show, considering my brother and I watch it every time it's on. I hope he doesn't change the channel. "you guys get a good signal even though we're in the middle of the woods." I say quirking an eyebrow at jake. Jake nods and looks at me.

"it took a while but we figured it out. We are kinda stealing signals from my house." i nod, it maid sense. "...and a couple of the neighbors." he adds smirking and I laugh. "Oh and as for the show." he says pausing to point to the tv. "hope you don't mind but it's one of our favorites." I nod and laugh.

"I love this show" I say simply. I start comparing my friends to the characters in the show. Who was the innocent alien? Who was the strange yet funny sweet kid? Who was the comically strong protective second in charge? The mysterious one who kept quiet while staying kind? Who was the leader? I decide that I was the alien, because I was new here. Edward was the funny sweet kid. Emmett was the second in charge. Bella was the kind mysterious girl. I finally decided Jake was the leader. I mean they all work as a group but he fits the role most. We all watch the rest of the episode and by then it's 5:30.

"I'm hungry." I hear Edward and emmett say. We all agree and get up and go out side. Jake goes into the duffle bag we left laying on the ground and pulls out snacks for us. He pulls out a box of cheez its and throws it to Emmett and edward. He pulls out a bag of goldfish and throws it to Bella and I. He finally pulls out a bag of Oreo cookies for himself before we all sit down on the logs around the fire pit. The logs were set up in a square with the 4 logs going around it. We all start eating and trading with each other. It was funny the way they traded with each other. It was like a game you would expect 5 year olds to play at lunch time. A cookie was worth 5 cheez it's or 10 goldfish and vise versa. I also learned that they bring the same thing every time they come here. The same brand and amount of sodas. The same snacks we had now. A few blankets. I couple flash lights. And stuff to make s'mores. I keep watching them and smile to myself. I could get use to this.


	11. Chapter 11- Watching the Flames

Chapter 11- Watching the Flames

The sun was starting to go down, even though it wasn't even 6 o'clock yet, but that's normal for Forks.

"It's getting dark." Jake says to everyone. They all nod and smile. "let's make the fire now." he says walking over to the box. He grabs a bunch of twigs and bark out of the container and drops them near the fire pit. Edward starts making a T-P out of the sticks, putting the bark in the center so it'll all catch. Jake walks back over to the wood box and reaches into a metal compartment on the wall of the outside. He tosses them to Edward and he quickly lights one and puts it in the center of the tent he made. A fee minutes later a small fire was burning. Jake would bring over more twigs and bark, then Edward would add them to the fire careful not to smother it. I take a handful of goldfish out of the bag Bella was holding and start eating them one by one. I hold one up in front of the flame and move it to look like it was swimming before eating it. Bella laughs and throws one up in the air and catches it in her mouth. They all start laughing.

"didn't your dad ever tell you not to play with your food?!" Emmett laughs at Bella and she smirks.

"Of course not!" she yells. We all laugh and share snacks as the fire gets bigger. The fire pit was about 1/2 ft deep and 3 ft in diameter so after 15 minutes the fire was really big. "time for s'mores!" Bella says as she pulls the bag diagonally between 2 of the logs. She walks to the wood box and grabs 5 sticks, each of which where at least 1 1/2 ft long. She hands one to all of us. Emmett takes a bag of giant marshmallows out of the duffle bag.

"holy crap! Those marshmallows are huge!" I say as Emmett gives me one. I inspect it for a minute looking it over. It must have been 3 inches tall! Finally I do what everyone else is doing and put my marshmallow on the end of the stick. I think back to the last time I had s'mores. I must have been 12 years old. My family was camping in Maine and my brother freaked out when his marshmallow caught on fire. I laugh remembering it. I put the marshmallow near the bottom of the fire and held it there for a while. Every few seconds I would turn the stick to keep it from burning. I look at Bella and she starts laughing. I quirk an eyebrow at her and she tilts her head towards Jake. I start laughing at what I see. His marshmallow had caught on fire and we was frantically trying to blow it out. Emmett and Edward almost fell back laughing. When Jake finally managed to blow it out , the outside had turned black. He looks at it pouting and we all laugh some more. Bella finally takes pity on him and trades sticks with him. She starts eating the marshmallow. We all take our sticks away from the fire and blow at the marshmallows until they're cooled down enough to eat. The marshmallows were way too big to make s'mores out of right away so we all had to eat 3/4 of it before putting it on a graham cracker with chocolate.

"Hey does anyone want a soda?" I ask getting up and they all nod. I go into the hideout and grab 5 sodas out of the fridge while Bella makes me a s'more. I get back to the fire and hand out the sodas before sitting back down and taking a bite of my s'more. It was just as good as I remember it. I always had an almost addiction to chocolate. My house had to have a chocolate supply so I didn't die. I guess thats an over statement, I could probably live without it, but who would want to?! I look into the bag and find 4 more bars of chocolate. I take one and split it with Bella. After we had all eaten we throw our sticks in the fire and sit there talking about school and stuff. Emmett gets up a few times to put more wood in the fire. Jake stands up and looks at us all.

"who's up for manhunt?" he says. We all jump up and declare he goes first. We all run and hide as he grabs a flashlight. Bella and I run in the same direction. Edward and Emmett both went another way.

"come over here." he whispers as she leads me to a large pine tree near the clearing of the meadow. "they never find me here." she whispers and I nod. She pulls back a branch and it opens to an almost hidden space around the trunk of the tree. Branches go down and cover the base of the tree al around making it an awesome place to hide. "you having fun?" she asks.

"yeah, the most I've had in a long time!" I answer back smiling. We sit with our backs against the tree trunk. She puts her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. She places her chin on her knee thinking. She looks at me for a moment.

"did you mean what you said this morning?" she asks biting her lip nervously. I think about what she means before remembering what I told our friends this morning. I replay it in my head. Had that been her way of asking me out? I watch her nervously put her legs out and her hands resting on either side of her waist, looking down at the ground in thought. Then she looks at me waiting for me to respond to her question. She must've seen the puzzled look on my face. "will you be my girlfriend Alice?" she asks just loud enough for me to hear what she said. My heart stopped. Did I just imagine that? The look on her face told me that I wasn't hallucinating. She's serious. I put my hand over hers.

"of course I will." I answer quietly as I move closer to her. She smiles and leans in and kisses me. I move closer to her and lay down next to her resting my head on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and I could almost fall asleep from the warmth radiating off of her. She smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. I nuzzle into her and we lay there for 10 minutes before Bella gets a text from Jake saying we win. We get up and walk back to the hideout. We find the boys sitting around the fire. We walk up to them smirking before we start to sing "we are the champions." After doing our victory dance we sit back down and start roasting more marshmallows. We sit there for 10 more minutes finishing our food before packing up. Emmett dumps a bucket of water on the fire and we leave. We redo the process of getting over the river only we had to be very careful not to fall in because of the dark. We finally got back to Jake's house 20 minutes before 8 o'clock. We all say bye to Jake. Edward and Emmett get in the mustang and take off. Bella and I get on her motorcycle and head for my house. We get there with a few minutes to spear thanks to Bella's fast, yet careful, driving. She park's in the driveway and walks me to the door. I hold the strap of my backpack so it stays on my shoulder and look at her. I don't want her to leave. She kisses me good night and tells me she'll be by at 6:45 tomorrow morning to drive me to school.

"hey maybe you could come by at 6:15 and eat breakfast with us." I say biting my lip looking at her with my puppy dog eyes. She chuckles.

"alright, 6:15 I'll be by for breakfast ok?" She says. She cant say no to me, i know that. She smiles and kisses me one last time before I put my hand on the doorknob to go inside. "good night Alice." she whispers and smiles.

"good night Bella." I say before opening the door and going in. I stand in the front room and look out the window until I can't see her motorcycle anymore. I smile with a sigh and head upstairs to start my homework.


	12. Chapter 12- Breakfast with My Parents

Chapter 12- Breakfast with My Family

I wake up at 5:30. I get up and stumble around my room still half asleep. I look through my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. I finally decide to where my black leggings under my short shorts with a blue top and jean jacket. I go down stairs to wait for Bella and tell my parents she's coming over for breakfast. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch next to Jasper. He turns on the tv and we start watching teenage mutant ninja turtles on the nickalodean channel. I hear the doorbell ring and run to answer it. I open the door to see Bella smiling. She comes inside and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She turns around and introduces herself to my parents. I had already told them we were dating and they were happy. I take Bella's hand and bring her into the living room to meet Jasper. He stands up and holds out his hand.

"hey Bella, I've heard a lot about you." he says smiling. We sit on the couch and watch tv until breakfast is ready. We all sit down at the kitchen table. I sit in between Bella and Jasper. My parents sit next to each other across from us. I look down at the French toast on my plate and grab the brown sugar. Bella chuckles.

"I thought I was the only one who eats it that way." she says gesturing to the brown sugar that I spread all over my French toast. Jasper and I shake our heads. I hand the brown sugar to Bella then to Jasper. My parents smile from across the table taking the maple syrup and put it on their food.

"so Bella, we've heard so much about you. Carlisle and I were wondering if your parents would like to have dinner with us sometime." I hear my mom say and notice Bella flinch when she says parents. Bella looks up from her food and smiles.

"my dad would love to come over any night he doesn't have to work." she says politely. I look at my mom and see gears turning in her head, but I guess she still had to ask.

"and what about your mother dear?" she asks. Bella and I both wince at that. I had found out Bella's mom died of cancer when she was five. I forgot to mention it to my parents that she only has her dad. I look at Bella wondering if I should say something. She shakes her head at me and turns back to my mother.

"I'm sure she would've loved to if she could." Bella pauses and her eyes drop for a moment before looking at her again. "but she can't, she died a long time ago." she says with a blank expression. I see my moms face fill with regret.

"oh I'm so sorry to hear that dear." is all she can manage to say. Bella nods and smiles.

"Thank you, but it's fine I still have my dad and my friends so I'll survive." she says trying to reassure her. She nods and we all go back to eating. When we were done our breakfast I ask if she needs help doing dishes. My mom shakes her head and I join Bella and Jasper in the living room. We watch teenage mutant ninja turtles until 7 and we grab our stuff to leave. Bella thanks my parents for breakfast and we head out the door. I get on Bella's motorcycle as Jasper jokes about racing to school. Bella chuckles and shakes her head.

"not with her on the back." she says gesturing to me. I give her a pout but she says no. "maybe another time jazz" she says and I laugh at the nickname. I call him that. They start up the bikes and Bella follows Jasper to the school. We meet up with the boys in the parking lot as usual. Bella and I do our handshake with them. I see Jake staring at Jasper.

"so you're Ali's older brother?" jake says smiling at him. He puts out a hand. Jasper smiles and shakes his hand. He looks them all up an down before turning back to Jake.

"your name's Jake right?" he asks. Jake nods and chuckles. "Ali's told me about you guys." he says gesturing to them. I told him they were my group. I wonder if they'll accept him in to. I hope so.

Jake turns to Bella and I.

"it's Friday." he states. Bella chuckles and nods. I quirk an eyebrow at them. It was probably an inside joke they hadn't told me about yet. "are we good for the usual?" he asks. Bella shrugs.

"I don't know." she says casually then looks at Jasper and I. "you guys up for it?" she asks us.

"up for what?" jasper asks curiously. They all smile. Jake takes a step closer and gestures for us to come closer so the people around us won't hear what he's about to say.

"slumber party." he says smiling. I can tell he's trying not to laugh. The others can't help it and start laughing loudly. Jasper gives them a weird look and glances at me to see if they're kidding. I shrug my shoulders and look back to them.

"every friday night we go to the diner in town and get pizzas and icecream then head back to our house for a sleepover." Emmett explains. I nod and look at Jasper. I wanted to go, but I also wanted him to be apart of the group. Jasper's always been my best friend and he doesn't talk to anyone at school. Jasper nods but stays quiet. Emmett frowns. "so can you guys come tonight or what?" he asks. I look from him to Jasper.

"both of us?" I ask. They all nod. "you up for it Jazz?" I ask Turing to him. He smiles.

"let's go, not like we have anything better to do." he laughs. They all howl including me and we laugh as we walk towards the school. We say bye to Jasper and go to homeroom. We were a little early so we could talk longer.

"what should we bring for tonight?" I ask Jake.

"pj's, extra clothes for the morning, you know basically anything you want. And since tomorrow's Saturday we can stay up late and still hang out all day tomorrow too. You guys don't have plans for tomorrow right?" he asks. I shake my head and smile. It sounds like a lot of fun.

"thanks for inviting Jasper." I say gratefully. I would've felt awful if only I were aloud to come. Jake nods and blushes a little.

"he seems cool, and you said you're like best friends with him. Like if someone invited Bella somewhere I'd wanna go too ya know?" he says shrugging. I nod and chuckle. If I didn't know any better I would think Jake had a crush on him. I would bash him about it but Mr. B walks in right as I open my mouth to say something. I remember hearing him talk for five minutes and then hearing the bell ring at the end of the period but I fell asleep in between. It's not that I'm always tired, it's more like I'm always bored. If there's no work to do and I'm not talking or scribbling I fall asleep. Good thing Bella lets me use her notes. In fact I think I remember her say she only takes them so she doesn't fall asleep. I smile to myself at the thought of her sleeping during class. That would be adorable. I slept through my other 3 classes and felt hyper by lunch. I get in line with Bella and we both get the same thing. We sit down at our table and wait for the boys to all sit down. We talk about tonight and what we're gonna do. As I understand we all go to Jakes house after school and hang out at the hideout for a while. Then at 5 go home, get ready, then meet at the diner at 6. We eat pizza and icecream and talk. We go to edward and Emmett's house and basically stay up late watching movies. Then we wake up late Saturday morning, go to the diner for breakfast, then go to Jake's house and hang out until night time. I also understand Sunday is kinda like catch up day; since we are going to be hanging out almost everyday after school plus Saturday we are gonna need a whole day to do all the homework we skipped to hangout. In my case that's good because after hanging out with the group all day and coming home at night all I wanna do is take a shower and fall asleep. Great, this is going to be awesome, I think before heading to my next class.


	13. Chapter 13- Jasper Joins the Group

_Author's note: Hey guys, while I was in the middle of writing this chapter a thought accured to me. You, as the readers, don't know how the characters would look in my story. They aren't the exact same from the movies so I'm going to put links to their photos on my profile page. All you have to do is pick the person you want to see the picture for, copy and paste the right link into a search engine and it will take you straight to the picture. Hope this helps you invision them easier as you read my story :) :) :) :) :)_

* * *

Chapter 13- the Sleep Over

I sleep through the rest of my classes excluding French because Bella wasn't there to take notes for me. The class was ok, but then again I was drawing most of the time when we weren't taking notes. After last period Bella meets me at my locker and we walk to the parking lot. We all wait for Jasper and get ready to leave. Once I see Jasper come running out of the building smiling they start the engines. Jasper gets on his bike and starts it up. Bella follows Edward's mustang and Jasper follows us. We pull up to Jake's house and park in the driveway. I explain to Jasper what's going on as we go into the house. I fall into the routine as if I had done it a million times instead of just learning it yesterday. I get the duffle bag from underneath the couch and bring it into the kitchen. As I put the bag on the counter I notice Jake glancing at Jasper. He looks at him for a second like he wants to say something then goes into the fridge, grabs a few sodas and hands them to me. I put them in the bag and he does the same thing again. Jasper notices he's the only one not doing something and walks over to Bella. She and Edward hand him snacks and he puts them in the bag. I look at Jake and see him put more soda on the counter. I put them in the bag and he straightens up. I move closer and nudge him. He leans down so he's close enough for me to whisper.

"just talk to him, he won't bite." I giggle and push him towards Jasper. He falls forward from the sudden motion and catches his balance. When he stands back up he's right in front of Jasper and I can tell they're both blushing. Jasper puts his hand through his hair and smiles at Jake. Jake puts both hands in his pocket and rocks back and forth on his heals smiling. I chuckle, they are so adorable but if they don't start talking I'm gonna face palm myself. "hey jake." I say to break their silence. He turns to look at me with pleading eyes. "why don't you tell Jazz about how you fixed up Bella's motorcycle over the summer." his eyes light up as he remembers the Ducati parked in the driveway. He starts rambling on about all the parts he had to fix and jasper listens to every word. I smile and walk over to Bella as we both watch our best friends hit it off. "and my work here is done." I say with a bow and Bella laughs. Emmett finally comes back down from Jake's room with the stuff. We head out back and begin our walk through the woods. I glance behind me to see Jake explaining the river crossing to Jasper. He use to do track so he should be fine with running and jumping. We get to the river bank and begin the process. Edward first, then Bella, then me, Jasper makes it with no problem, they throw the bag over then jake and Emmett hop over. We all walk to the hideout and Jake explains to Jasper that its a secret place he can't tell anyone about. Jasper agrees and we all go inside. Edward and jake put the duffle bag on the floor once they're inside and shut the door behind us. Jake puts the sodas in the fridge and we all sit down. Bella and I sit in the recliner further away from the door, jake sits in the one closest to the door and Emmett, Edward and Jasper sit on the couch. Jake turns the tv on and we watch teen titans for an hour occasionally we would talk and get up to get a soda. I check my phone and it's 4 o'clock.

"hey we should make a fire now since we won't be here tonight." I suggest. They all howl except for Jasper and I and we head outside. We still had enough wood from yesterday to make a fire. Emmett cleans out all the ashes and Edward starts making the T.P out of twigs. I talk to Bella about how crazy my French teacher is and Jasper tells jake about the classes he takes in 11th grade. Emmett and Edward put more fuel in the fire and soon it's really big. Jake gets up from his log and goes inside. He comes out a few minutes later with the snacks. He explains the point system to Jasper and he starts laughing. I know what Jasper's probably thinking. He's probably thinking about how much they act like little kids. And I can tell he enjoys the thought as much as I do. We all start trading and Emmett has a fake fight with Edward over a cookie where he chases him around the fire for a few minutes before Edward finally just eats it infront of him and does a mocking victory dance. Emmett sulks back to the log and we all watch laughing as he sits down. Edward taking pity on his brother trades for another cookie and gives it to him. I walk over to the woodbox and grab a stick about 2 ft long and find another one to match it. I hand it to Bella and she laughs. I reach for a marshmallow and Bella hits my stick with hers. I look at her.

"is that a challenge?" I ask playfully. She nods with a smirk before we both jump into a fighting stance holding the sticks out in front of us. The boys automatically start watching us and they pick sides.

"go Bella!" jake and Edward shout. I laugh and stick my tongue out at them.

"let's go Alice!" I hear Emmett and jasper yell. I smile and do a fake curtsy then look back at Bella. She takes a step forward and we both put our sticks against each other. We turn in a circle with the sticks touching before we rip them back and start going at each other. I use my stick to block her and take a step back. I laugh.

"I feel like Peter pan." I say looking around. "I'm in Neverland!" I yell to the sky. Everyone laughs and howls. Bella smirks.

"more like I'm peter pan and you're tinkerbell!" she says back at me.

"ohhhh" I hear the boys shout from their seats. I laugh and run towards the fire. Bella chases after me and I do a flip over the fire. In midair I notice I was a little too close but luckily I didn't get burned. I land on the other side of the fire and jump over the log in between Emmett and Edward.

"try and keep up!" I laugh. Bella runs around and cuts me off. We continue our 'sword fight' and Bella eventually hits the stick out of my hand. "alright you win." I say and we both laugh as we try to catch our breath. We shake hands and do a fake bow for the boys as they applaud. It was almost 5 so we start packing up. On the way to the river I ask how the fight looked.

"awesome!" Emmett says smiling.

"yeah but you still owe me 5 bucks." Edward says smirking. I chuckle and look offendedly at them.

"you bet on me?!" I say and Emmett nods. I nudge him and say I'm just kidding. We get across the river and unpack at Jake's house. Outside I give Bella a quick kiss on the cheek before anyone can see and tell her I'll see her tonight. I wait for Jasper to get on his motorcycle, hop on the back and wrap my arms around him.


	14. Chapter 14- Getting Ready

Chapter 14- Getting Ready

Jasper pulls into our driveway and parks. We both jump off the bike and start rambling on about tonight's sleep over. Apparently he was just as excited as I was.

"they seem like so much fun!" he says and I agree.

"they act so much like us too." he says a little calmer but the smile's still on his face.

"yeah, they watch cartoons and have sleep overs. They even watch Disney movies." I say. Jasper and I have always been more than brother and sister, we were each others best friend. We would hang out and watch movies. Now that I think about it, growing up we didn't really make a lot of friends. We kind of just stayed with each other.

"I kind of like Jake too." he says a little shyly. I laugh and nod. I knew he would tell me. We tell each other everything. He was the first person I told about Bella and I dating.

"I could tell you liked him, he likes you too." I say back to him. He nods and I see his eyes light up. "maybe you should ask him out." I suggest. He gives me a funny look and a playful shove.

"I just met him today, but he does seem nice so I'll see how tonight goes." he says. We walk into the house and go upstairs. Our rooms were right across from each other. We use to share a room when we were younger but our parents got us our own rooms when we started middle school. I still missed our bunk beds. I smile at myself and walk into Jasper's room. He turns around from his closet with no shirt on. I didn't care, we've changed in front of each other before, we still do sometimes. Not to mention we were both gay so it didn't matter either way. He holds up a button up plaid blue and white shirt and a button up black shirt.

"which one would be better?" he asks. I look at them as he holds them up to his body.

"you know we're just going to hang out with our friends, act like 5 year olds then have a slumber party right? We aren't going on a date with them." I giggle a little. He frowns at me. "ok I'll dress up to, then you won't be a fancy loner." i smirk as I turn to leave. "I like the blue one better, it makes your eyes look pretty." I say as I walk out of his room and enter mine. I begin looking through my closet. Jasper walks into my room and stands in the doorway. He still needs to button the shirt but it's fine 'cause we still have a while until we need to leave. I hold up a blue dress with black and white polka dots and then I show him a black skirt with a white and blue shirt. He puts his hand up to his chin thinking it over. He points to the dress. I smile and nod, I wanted to wear that.

"we are gonna match." I say as I start getting undressed. He chuckles.

"yeah we can be the matching fancy people showing up to eat pizza with a group of 15 year olds that act like 5 year olds." he says. We both laugh as I put the dress on. I spin around once I have it on. Jasper looks me up and down and smiles approvingly. I raise an eyebrow and gesture to his shirt. He looks down and looks back at me rolling his eyes as he starts buttoning it up. He checks his phone for the time. "better get going soon it's 5:45." he says and runs into his room to put his sneakers on. I put on a pair of black flats and we meet up in the hallway. I look him up and down. Brushed hair, buttoned up plaid blue and white shirt, black jeans and white and blue DC's. I nod and he looks me over before nodding. We go downstairs and get on the motorcycle. It didn't a cur to me how uncomfortable riding a motorcycle is while wearing a dress until I sat down. We put on our helmets and are on our way. The ride only took 10 minutes and we were there.

We walk in and they are already sitting at a table in the back. They raise up their hands and howl. The waitresses turn from the tables they're serving to smile at us. They must be use to this. I smile and pull Jasper to the table with me. Bella and Jake look us up and down with quirked eyebrows.

"you guys are matching." they say. We both laugh and nod.

"we know." I say. "do we look good?" I say as I spin around showing them my dress.

"beautiful." Bella says with a smile. I see jake glancing at Jasper with a slight blush on his face. I look around the table for an empty seat. Bella and jake are sitting next to each other. There is an empty seat next to Bella and Jake with Edward and Emmett sitting on the other side of the circular table. I nudge Jasper towards the empty seat next to Jake. I take the seat next to Bella and smile as Jake compliments Jasper's clothes. I smirk, Jake's favorite color is blue, maybe I knew that when I helped Jasper get dressed.

"I love that color blue dude." jake says pointing his shirt. I giggle a little. He was trying to make that sound like he wasn't complimenting his clothes. Boys are so funny sometimes. I see Jasper smile at me, he must have figured out why I picked that one. He gives an approving nod to me with a grateful look in his eyes and I smile at him. I notice Bella watching us and look back to her.

"do I want to know?" she asks in a low voice so only I can hear her.

"I'll tell you later." I giggle back as a whisper.


	15. Chapter 15- Root Beer and Pizza

Chapter 15- Root Beer and Pizza

A waitress comes over to take our order. Bella, Jake, Jasper and I order root beer and 2 medium pepperoni pizzas. Emmet and Edward order pepsi and a large cheese pizza.

"ok, so cellphone numbers." jake says indicating all of us. "we all need to have your numbers and you guys have to have ours." he says looking at Jasper and I. We both nod and take out our phones. We give them to Jake, he puts everyone's numbers into them and puts our numbers into his phone. He sends Edward and Emmett the number through a text. Bella already has my number so I just take her phone and type in Jasper's. We all start talking about what we want to do when we get back to Ed and Em's house.

"Let's play Halo then watch a movie." Emmett says.

"what about watching two movies instead?" Jake suggests.

"we could play two on two for Halo until a team wins then all pick a separate movie and stay up all night watching them." Bella says. They all howl and I assume that's what we're going to be doing tonight. The waitress comes over with the soda and pizza. We all start eating and continue talking about movies.

"no horror movies, I don't want bad dreams." Edward mumbles with a mouth full of pizza. We all nod. I finish my first slice of pizza as I listen to their conversation.

"no romances, I don't wanna throw up." Emmett says then makes a gagging noise. We all laugh and nod. Edward burps and everyone at the table says nice one. Emmett burps back at him and a completion begins. It ends after Edward burps so loud the cashier behind the counter starts laughing. We go back to talk about movies and figure I should say something as I finish my third piece of pizza. What? I can eat a lot for my size.

"what about action, adventure, comedy, and fantasy?" I ask when there's a silence. They all look at each other before agreeing that any of those would be fine.

"how about a Harry potter marathon night?" Jake asks. We all howl including Jasper and myself. Apparently they had Harry potter marathons all the time. Jasper and I love those movies, mostly the beginning ones because the ending ones are sad.

"starting the marathon now would make the movies end tomorrow afternoon." Bella says. Jake thinks for a moment.

"that's ok right? We can just skip going to my house and take a nap at Ed and Em's after the movies are done." jake explains. We all nod. By now we had all finished eating and Jake called the waitress over. The way he talked to her I'm guessing they knew her.

"so six hot fudge Oreo sundaes please." he says pausing to count how many people were at the table before flashing her a grin. She smiles and walks into the kitchen.

"hey Jake" edward says. Jake looks at him. "I just realized something."

"yeah, what would that be?" he asks. Edward looks around at the people at the table.

"there's usually only four of us when we sleep over. Em and I share the top bunk of or bunk bed, Bella sleeps on the bottom bunk and you sleep on the couch in our room. Now there's six of us, so we'll probably have to double up. I call sharing with Em, Bella and Alice probably wanna share so you'll share with Jasper. Is that ok?" he asks and Bella and I smirk as Jasper and Jake look at each other turning red. "do you guys feel uncomfortable sharing? If you do I can blow up an air mattress when we get back." he says. They both stare at each other with their faces getting redder. They both stay silent for a moment before Jasper responds.

"I don't mind if he doesn't." Jasper says still looking jake in the eyes. Jake nods.

"I guess we're sharing then." jake states and looks down at the table. Bella and I start giggling and Jasper gives me the death glare.

"shut up." he mouths in a joking way. I keep giggling and take a sip of my soda. The waitress comes back with a tray full of Oreo sundaes. She goes around the table putting one in front of all of us then gives us spoons. We all start eating. Bella looks at me and smiles. I giggle and wipe some ice cream off her chin. Jasper smirks at me and I shake my head fake glaring at him. I eat a piece of Oreo and look around the table. I see everyone having little conversations. Jasper and Jake are talking. Edward and Emmett are having a race to see who can finish their ice cream first. Bella and I are just sitting here eating ice cream. Emmett suddenly jumps up from his seat.

"brain freeze!" he yells and starts running around the table. We all laugh. Edward pulls him back into his seat and we all continue to laugh. I eat some more of my ice cream and feel myself getting a brain freeze. I wait a few minutes for it to go away before continuing to finish my ice cream. The waitress comes over and takes away our empty bowls. They stand up and walk towards the door. Bella motions for Jasper and I to follow them.

"bella." I whisper. "what about paying?" I ask. She shakes her head and smiles.

"we all have jobs here over the summer." she says. I tilt my head at her in confusion.

"put it on our tab please!" Jake says to the cashier. She smiles and nods. We all walk out of the dinner. I nudge Bella and gesture back to the dinner with a shrug.

"we all work there for ten hours every week day during the summer. We keep half our pay and have the rest go on a tab for when we eat there." she says. I think about it for a moment. They really are that close then.

"that's awesome." I say and we all walk to our vehicles. I decide to ride there with Jasper so I don't risk falling asleep while Bella's driving. I climb on and Jasper follows them out of the parking lot. I was told Ed and Em's house was only 10 minutes away from the dinner. I hold onto Jasper and look up at the night sky. The sun started going down almost an hour ago so it's dark now as we ride down the road to the place we'll be staying tonight.


	16. Chapter 16- Halo and Harry Potter

Chapter 16- Halo and Harry Potter

We pull up to their house and I realize it's almost as big as mine. Big fancy windows line the front of the house, bushes grow around the foundation with vines climbing up the sides. A giant oak tree is visible in the back yard even though its dark outside. We walk in the front door to see bright blue colored walls with expensive decoration everywhere. I look into the kitchen to see white marble counter tops. I look to Edward and Emmett.

"wow your house is so cool!" I say as they close the door behind us.

"yeah, we just remodeled last year so it's mostly new stuff." Edward says gesturing to the walls. "we picked out the paint and the decorations. He says smiling.

"your parents are still working on friday nights right?" Bella asks. Edward smiles and nods. They all howl and run down the stairs near the front door. Halfway down the stairs the lights turn on and a giant room is revealed.

"your room is the size of a small apartment!" I say and jasper stares wide eyed at the room.

"yeah when we moved here last year our parents let us remodel the basement for our bedroom." Emmett says cooly. He jumps over a couch and turns on the tv. Edward follows him and lands on him when he jumps over the couch. I look around the room. There's a red semicircular couch in front of a 60 inch flatscreen on the wall. There's a queen sized bunk bed, with a mini fridge in the corner, a speaker system hooked up around the walls and two twin dressers against the wall on either side of the bunk beds.

We all sit on the couch and Bella gets controllers from a table under the tv. They turn on the Xbox and we all do rock, paper, scissors to see who we're going up against. Edward versus Bella, Jake versus me, and Emmett versus Jasper. Bella beats Edward easily, I guess because she knows cheat codes. Jake beats me because I haven't played halo in a long time. Emmett beats Jasper, to which we all laugh. Bella beats Emmett and he walks over to the fridge in shame, grabs a soda and sits back down. Bella and Jake begin the final round. Edward and I cheer for Bella and Jasper cheers for Jake along with Emmett.

"your going to lose!" jake yells competitively. We all laugh.

"oh yeah?" Bella teases. He nudges her and she pushes him back. They try to knock the controllers out of each others hands in an attempt to win. Jake finds a machine gun and runs into a cave. Bella hops on a warthog and drives it to the front. She waits for him to come out of the cave and jumps off the warthog she's riding and puts an alien sword through his chest. Her name flashes across the screen showing that she's the victor. Jake dramatically falls to the floor like he's been stabbed. Bella howls and runs around the room dancing.

"Harry potter time?" I ask after Bella is done dancing. They all nod. Emmett and Edward go upstairs to make popcorn, Bella and Jake shuffle through the movies and Jasper and I sit next to each other on the couch. Jake and Bella start throwing dvd's across the room trying to find the right one. We both laugh and he wraps an arm around me and I cuddle into him. Jake chuckles.

"you two are the cutest siblings I've ever seen." he says smiling at us. We nod and cuddle closer. Then I see Bella with her hands crossed over her chest.

"hey Jazz, that's my job." she says with a jealous tone and sits on the other side of me. She moves his arm and replaces it with hers. She moves closer to me almost defensively and I look at Jasper apologetically and then gesture for Jake to sit next to him. Jake sits down and inches closer to him. Jakes arm brushes his and Jasper shivers and I giggle, he's always cold.

"it's a little cold down here." jake says as he gets up and puts a blanket over Jasper's shoulders. Jazz smiles and moves closer to him once he sits back down. Bella and I smile to ourselves. Edward and Emmett come racing back down the stairs with the popcorn and sit next to each other on the other side of Bella. Emmett turns off the lights and hits play for the first Harry potter movie. The famous beginning song plays and I snuggle closer to Bella. She smiles and kisses my forehead. We eat some popcorn and turn our attention to the movie. I wrap an arm around her waist so we're closer together. She finally pulls me so I'm sitting on her lap with my head leaned back against her shoulder. She looks to her friends to make sure they're watching the movie before placing a kiss on my cheek. I smile and turn my head to give her a quick kiss on the lips before returning my eyes back to the screen.

I feel her arms go around my waist. I look to my left to see Jake with his arm around my brother. I giggle and Jasper smiles at me, not caring if I see him nuzzled up to Jake. I look to my right to see Emmett with his arm around Edward, but nothing weird. I watch the sorting of the houses.

"go grifandor!" I yell. Everyone laughs before eating a hand full of popcorn. We watch the movie in silence until Harry gets on a broomstick and flies into the air.

"don't fall." Bella chuckles. Jake shakes his head.

"Harry's too awesome to fall off his broomstick!" jake defends. Bella laughs.

"how is he that good?! It's his first day learning to ride a broom." she states. Edward and Emmett laugh.

"he's a natural." they both say.

"whatever, I could still beat him." Bella says with a pout. She's so adorable, like a little kid. I decide to mess with her.

"aww does someone need to take a nap so she's not so cranky?" I tease. She smiles as she thinks of something to say back.

"no thanks tinkerbell." she says looking at the screen. All the boys go 'ohhh!' before I give them the death look.

"careful, fairies have anger issues." Emmett laughs. Edward scoots away from us pretending to be scared.

"I think she's too small to hurt us." Ed says and I feel the smoke coming out of my ears as I glare at him.

"I'm not that small!" I say pouting. Bella laughs and turns me around so I'm facing her. She looks at me like I'm a little kid as I'm sitting on her lap. She smirks.

"you're not small?" she asks. I get ready to scream as an idea pops into my head. Bella's only acting macho because her friends are here, but I know she's a softy on the inside. I put my face an inch from hers making sure our friends are watching. I shake my head.

"I'm not small." I say then move my face a little closer. I see her face growing red even in the dim lighting. "I'm fun sized." I whisper with our lips an inch apart before pulling my face back smiling triumphantly at the look on her face.

"ohhhh!" the boys say laughing at how I made Bella blush. I quit the teasing and we all settle back into watching the movie.

* * *

_Hey people, I just wanted to tell everyone that doesn't know already that I have started writing a new story. It's a Kim Possible fanfiction, sorry if you don't like those but I still think you should check it out. It's Kim and Shego pairing, and it's not like the show I'm just using the characters name's and characteristics, no villain vs. hero stuff just normal teenagers. Please check it out if you got time! Thanks :)_


	17. Chapter 17- Sleeping In My Arms

-Bella's POV until further notice-

Chapter 17- Sleeping In My Arms

I look at the clock and it's about 9:30 as the first movie is half over. I glance down at Alice to see she has fallen asleep in my arms. My arms are still around her waist and her hands are on mine. Her head is on my shoulder with her face tilted towards me so her forehead is nuzzled into my neck. I smile down at her. I thought my life was great until I met her. I look around at my friends. We were all close and nothing could change that, but once Alice and jasper joined the group we all seem a little closer. I look at Jake. His arm is still around Jasper and every once in a while they would look away from the movie to smile at each other. I'm happy Jake found him, he's never had a boyfriend before, mostly because we all came out last year. I look back down at Alice. I had never had a girlfriend, I don't know if I'm doing this right. I look at her sleeping face and the thought of screwing this relationship up makes me want to cry. I tighten my arms around her waist, but careful to not hurt her, and I turn my head towards hers. I know she would be mad when she found out I let her miss the rest of the movie, but I need to enjoy this moment. The moment where I'm holding my girlfriend in my arms, she's comfortable enough to be sleeping in my lap during a movie. I kiss her forehead and take a deep breathe. Moments like these might not happen again, so I'm going to enjoy them as much as I can. I look up to see that there's only a little bit of the movie left. I sigh and put my hand on Alice's arm. I gently move her arm back and forth.

"Alice." I whisper. She stirs in her sleep and she moves so that her head is on my chest with her arms wrapped around my stomach. I giggle. This girl, is way to cute. "Alice the movies almost over." I say a little louder and move my body around. I see Jake and Jasper smiling at us. I chuckle as Alice finally starts to wake up. She smiles up at me then looks at the tv.

"you let me miss the rest of the movie?!" she says to me. I sigh and nod. She sees the look on my face and stops. She knows I can't wake her up, she's too adorable. She kisses my cheek and gets up to get a soda. Emmett turns on the lights as I find the second Harry potter. It's around 11 now so we all head to the fridge and grab some soda.

"bathroom brake" jake says. We all head upstairs. I take Alice to the one near the kitchen and tell the boys to use the master bathroom upstairs. They all run for it. I let Alice go first. I walk around the kitchen and go into the fridge. I grab a monster energy drink. We are all gonna share one because it gets us really hyper, not to mention how bad they are for you. But a few sips each won't hurt, just help us stay up all night. I don't really have to go to the bathroom, but I came up here anyway. I wait outside the door for Alice. I hear the faucet running then silence. Then all of a sudden the door springs open and I'm pinned to a wall.

"still think I'm small?" she asks with a smirk. I shake my head smiling.

"nope, you're fun sized." I whisper as I move my face closer to hers. She puts a hand on my shoulder holding me back.

"where are the boys?" she whispers. I point to the stairs.

"they usually take a while because they like snooping around in the parents' room." I mutter before trying to move closer again. She smiles and shakes her head.

"those troublemakers." she mutters before bringing her lips to mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and I keep kissing her. It's been so long since we've kissed like this, but it's only been a few days? I wrap my arms around her waist and enjoy the kissing for as long as I can. She jumps up onto my waist with one leg on each side of me. I move my hands to her thighs to hold her and turn us so her back's against the wall. She starts kissing down my neck and I hum. I hear thudding at the top of the stairs and reluctantly put her down. I give her one last lingering kiss on the lips before sliding my hand down her arm, taking her hand, and following the boys back downstairs.

I lead her back to my seat and have her sit next to me so she doesn't fall asleep again. I open the monster and take a sip before passing it around. The boys take their seats with the new energy running through them, we start the next movie. This is going to be a long night. I try doing the math in my head again. Each movie is 2 and a half hours long, and we have 7 more movies to watch including this one. About 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. I sigh. We 're all going to be so tired. At least tomorrow's Saturday so we were going to hang out anyway. This time we'll all be taking a nap, just like kindergarten all over again. I watch the opening credits and we all hum to the theme song. I look at Alice who has put her arms around mine and leaned her head against me. I hope she doesn't fall asleep again. I grab the monster can and give it to her. She chugs a little before putting it down and watching the movie. I eat some popcorn and drink some soda. I take a piece of popcorn and hold it out for Alice. She puts her lips on it and I let go. She smiles as she eats it and we repeat the process before putting the popcorn down and continue to cuddle.


	18. Chapter 18- Swag Tag

Chapter 18- Swag Tag

Around the ending of the forth movie, we start playing swag tag. Swag tag is a game we made up where if you catch someone sleeping during the movie you can draw a mustache on them using permanent marker. We have finished the can of monster but it's wearing off fast. Emmett has already lost and I got to draw a big French mustache on him. Jasper looks a little droopy eyed and I'm surprised Alice is still awake.

"Bella." I look over to Jake. He points to Eddy who is now passed out leaning on Em's shoulder. I look at Jasper, he's asleep. I chuckle and point to him as I toss Jake a marker. I get up and draw a mustache on eddy while Jake draws one on Jasper. He lays Jasper down so he's more comfortable and sits next to me.

"and then there were three." I laugh as we start the fifth movie. This movie scared me the first time I saw it. I thought voldermort was going to possess Harry or something. I remember jake covering his eyes at the end. The beginning starts and Harry's having a nightmare. This part has always freaked me out, mostly because I have nightmares a lot.

Jake clings to me pretending to be scared and I shove him off. I get up and grab 3 sodas and walk over to the couch to find Jake laying down. I get a little closer and I can tell he's sleeping. I put his soda on the floor in front of him. Grabbing the marker I draw a mustache before scribbling random stuff all over his face. That part was payback for what he did to me last time. I sit next to Alice and wrap an arm around her. She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist cuddling into me. We watch the movie for a little longer before getting up to make more popcorn. For some reason while the popcorn was popping we started dancing around the kitchen pretending to be rockstars. If any one asks, I'm going to blame the monster. We jump down the stairs and spill some popcorn that we'll probably have to pick up later before sitting back on the couch next to the sleeping Jake.

"everyone else fell asleep." she mutters. I smile down at her.

"bummer." I laugh and kiss her on the cheek. I look at my phone. "shit, it's seven a.m" I groan.

"what time does their parents get back?" she asks. I shrug.

"they usually text them when they're getting ready to leave." I say as I get up and carefully take Edward's phone out of his pocket. I scroll through his texts, I know he won't mind 'cause we do this all the time. I find one that says Mom on it and open it.

'hey eddy, dad and I r stuck at a conference in Chicago. We're staying here for another day and should be back around nighttime tomorrow. Don't burn the house down k? Luv u' I chuckle as I read the message and put the phone on the floor in front of Em's feet. I take a double look at the phone before picking it up again and going through all his text messages.

"what did it say?"Alice asks as she pulls me back down to sit next to her. Continuing to read I begin to scroll through his contacts and text random people. I also go through and switch some names, nothing that bad just switching Japer with me and Alice with Jake. He'll probably notice since we memorize all the groups numbers.

"they're at a conference and won't be back until tonight." I say. She smirks.

"oh really?" she says before turning the movie off and kissing me lightly on the lips. "it's getting late and the boys are asleep, we can watch the movies later when we're all awake." she pulls me up and I toss the phone on the couch before we grab our pj's. We get changed and walk over to the bottom bunk of their bed. I take the sheets off because it's kind of warm now that the heater turned on. Laying down and pulling Alice with me I wrap my arms around her waist from behind her. She turns around in my arms so she's facing me and looks into my eyes.

"I'm not really tired." she mutters. I nod. I'm not either, not to mention the sun is probably out. Good thing there are no windows in the basement. I pull her closer and kiss her cheek. I would lay here for hours with her if I could. She nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck and kisses it.

"the boys aren't going to wake up now are they?" she asks. Shaking my head I smirk at her.

"nope, they're out for a few more hours at least." i say thinking back to how they interrupted us earlier. I kiss her lips softly and she pushes her lips into mine. She pushes me back and I feel my back hit the wall. She deepens the kiss more as she wraps her arms around me. Holding her close as I kiss her, I gently push her shoulders down so her back's against the bed and I'm on the side of her. She pulls at me to move on top of her and I do. Laying so I'm flat against her she rolls so that she's on top. I break the kiss and move down to her neck. Her heavy breathing brings me back to reality as I pull away from her. She senses I'm tense again and moves off me. We hold each other in our arms and share one more soft kiss on the lips.

"goodnight Alice." I whisper as I kiss her forehead. She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"goodnight Bella." she closes her eyes and I still feel untried. I watch her as her breathing steadies and her face softens. I still can't get over how cute she is when she's sleeping. I glance down at her lips and think about all the kissing we've done. Thinking about the times our simple kisses turned into something different started to worry me. I didn't hate it, it just worried me. We're only 15 and we've done a good job controlling ourselves for the most part, but how long will our self restraint last? I turn on my back and look up to the bed above us. I smile at thought of people our age still sleeping in bunk beds. Looking over at our friends I remember all the times we spent hanging out, eating pizza and watching movies. How long will all this sense of being kids last? I know I'm not the only one who's worried. Jake talked to me a few weeks ago during the summer, he didn't want to grow up. I remember telling him that none of us did and we promised to only act mature when we had to. We like acting like little kids, not just jake and I but Em and Ed too. Jasper and Alice seem the same but when they joined I seemed to become more serious. I got too into the moments when we were acting mature and sometimes I forget that I still want to be a little kid. How much longer until Jasper does the same for Jake? What about Emmett and Edward? How long until we all realize that we don't want to act like 5 year olds anymore? I shake my head as a lone tear falls down my cheek. Closing my eyes I go into my dream world, where I can always be a little kid no matter what happens.


	19. Chapter 19- Saturday

Chapter 19- Saturday

Opening my eyes to pillows being thrown at me was never really the best way to wake up. I look around to see all the boys near the couch getting ready to throw something else at us. I look at Alice who is still asleep.

"what time is it?" I groan from the tiredness. Maybe we shouldn't have gone to bed at 7.

"it's noon time sleepy head it's time to wake up!" jake laughs. He chucks another pillow at us and catching it I fire back. The pillow hits him in the stomach and he dramatically falls to the floor."man down, I've been shot." jake cries up to the boys. They all laugh and help him up. I look at their faces to see the mustaches we had drawn last night. I start laughing and they do too.

"were gonna go get dressed, we're leaving for the dinner soon." Emmett says as they walk towards the door.

"make sure you wake Ali up." jasper says over his shoulder. Smiling I lean down and kiss Alice on the lips. I wait a moment for her to kiss back before getting out of bed.

"that woke you up." I laugh. I start getting dressed and she groggily gets out of bed to find her clothes. I walk around looking for a sweatshirt I knew I had left here. It's a little cold today so I know I might need it. I finally find it thrown in a corner. I slip it on before dragging Alice's tired butt up the stairs.

10 minutes later we're all getting to our vehicles. Ed, Em and jake hop in the car, Alice climbs on the motorcycle with Jazz and I get on mine. We get to the dinner and sit at the same table. We order breakfast even though it's lunch time. We all get scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes with home-fries and chocolate milk. The waitress, Ashley, compliments the boys on their marker drawn mustaches. That's also apart of the game, the next day you can't wash the marker off until you go to bed. It takes us all 30 minutes to finish our food before we all walk out of the dinner. We head back to Ed and Em's house to finish the Harry potter movies. We restart the fifth movie since almost everyone was asleep. We make popcorn and bring out the monster when it's 9 o'clock. Sitting around the tv watching movie after movie is a lot of fun. It probably would be more fun if we all weren't sleep deprived. I can't believe I have almost no homework to do this weekend. I do my homework during the week unlike most of my friends, so I don't have stuff to catch up on. Looking through Alice's backpack I remember seeing at least 3 assignments. Sighing I think about how much work that will be for her. Jasper might help a little bit but they just got here so he might not have learned the same stuff last year. Looking at the screen I realize the last movie is over and get up. The movies lasted until 11 so we are all pretty tired. Their parents had come back a few hours ago and they popped in to say hi but then they were gone.

"hey you guys it's really late." Eddy says looking at the time on his phone.

"yeah, you guys shouldn't drive home tonight." Emmett says. We all agree, it would be too dangerous. Not to mention there's the risk of falling asleep behind the wheel. One by one we take quick showers. I'm the last to take a shower because everyone knows that it's never possible for me to take a shower in under 20 minutes. I stand under the water and wonder how in the world it's still hot after 5 other people took showers tonight. I think about today. What we were doing is probably not healthy. I mean staying up all night into early morning, then sleeping until noon? Plus we might be doing this every week. What if we get too tired for school? What if the lack of sleep messes up our brains? Not to mention all the soda and energy drinks. Then another thought came to mind. In this house are my 4 best friends and my girlfriend. Are these the only people I'll be hanging out with in my entire life? I mean I love them and all but, there are billions of people in the world and I'm putting myself in a different world with only a handful of other people. Now that I think about it, I don't talk to anyone else at school other then the people here. I don't even try to connect with other people. It's never been a problem before because we've always had each other, but, what happens if there's a time I don't have them? Will I be left alone? Damn it, I'm stressing myself out again. Sighing I turn off the water and dry off. Getting dressed I walk upstairs to the other bathroom. The boys stand in front of the mirrors for 15 minutes scrubbing the marker off. I walk back down to the kitchen.

"Bella, that's so not fair!" hearing jake yell from down the hall reminds me of the scribbling I left on his face. I look at the clock in the kitchen.

"guys lets go, it's almost midnight!" I yell to them. I yawn and suddenly feel like just taking a nap on the floor. They race back and we all head downstairs. Changing into our pj's yet again we claim where we'll be sleeping. Emmett and Edward climb up to the top bunk. Alice and I climb into the bottom. Jake and Jasper lay down on the couch and I could almost swear I see them cuddling. We had all set our alarms on our phones to go off at 8. The phones are laying in the middle of the room with the volume at maximum so we won't miss them. Someone turns off the lights and we all start to doze off. Alice puts a hand on my neck and she's freezing. I wrap the blankets around her and tuck her body against mine.

"you'll be warm now." kissing her cheek I hug her from behind with my back facing the rest of the room. I wait for her to fall asleep before closing my eyes and drifting off.

* * *

**_Hey guys, sorry I won't be able to upload new chapters as often as I want to. School starts tomorrow and I'm going to be really busy from now on. I'll continue writing, I just won't be able to upload as much as I use to. If we're lucky I might get 1 or 2 chapters uploaded a week, but I'll have to see. _**


	20. Chapter 20- the Other New Girl

_Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. It's been like what, a week? Well I started school this week and didn't have a lot of free time, sadly. I just got around to typing yesterday night so that's why it's so late. Hopefully you guys like this chapter, let me know :)_

* * *

Chapter 20- the Other New Girl

Waking up Sunday morning was one of the hardest things for us. We all drag our zombified, sleepy bodies upstairs and make a big pot of coffee. We all sit down at the kitchen table with our first cup. Looking around the table I realize how tired we all are.

"I'm going to sleep all day!" jake groans with his head laying on the table.

"don't you guys have homework?" i ask and they all nod. "everyone can go home and sleep until 2 ok? Then we all meet up at my house to do homework." I say. They all groan and nod. We usually don't do homework together unless we have to tutor someone in a class. I think we needed it though. We could make sure we all get our homework done if we're together. That way no one will fall asleep and forget. We finish our second cups before going downstairs, getting dressed and grabbing our stuff. Leaving the house I drive back to my place. I walk through the front door and drop my bag.

"hey Bells!" I hear my dad yell from the living room. Listening to the tv I can tell he's watching criminal minds.

"hey, I'm really tired, I'm gonna go take a nap." I say before heading up to my room and dropping onto my bed. I don't even remember closing my eyes but I knew I was out as soon as I hit the pillow.

"I don't know if she's awake yet." I here my dad say. Wait, what? I'm still sleeping but I here his voice.

"she won't mind that I'm here so early will she mr. Swan?" I hear a sweet high pitched voice say. Is that Alice?

"oh not at all. It's nice to finally meet you Alice. Bella hasn't stopped talking about you all week." I hear my Dad's voice speak again. I slowly open my eyes and sit up yawning.

"what time is it?" I mumble as I stretch.

"it's a little after one silly." hearing Alice's voice I look up and jump out of bed.

"alice!" I say almost surprised she was here so early. I try fixing my hair and clothes in an attempt to look presentable for her. My dad and Alice start laughing and I pout at both of them.

"well it was nice to meet you Alice." I hear my dad say before he steps out of the room. I glare in his direction until he's gone.

"you too mr. Swan!" I hear Alice yell after him. She turns to me and giggles.

"how long have you been hear?" I ask blushing that she was hear while I was sleeping.

"only ten minutes." she says. I put my hand up to my face.

"you could've woken me up." I say. She shakes her head.

"you looked too peaceful. And you needed the sleep." she says. I finally nod not feeling like arguing about it.

"fang! Bella's home!" I hear my dad yell from downstairs. I hear a series of thuds as my dog jumps up them. Fang bolts through the door and jumps on me. He licks my face and hands and I hug him.

"I missed you too buddy!" I say as I pat his head. He puts his head on my lap and Alice giggles.

"he's too cute Bella." she says as she pets Fang. I smile.

"Alice, why are you here so early?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I wanted to spend time with you." she says with a smile. I had missed her. I think I had a dream about her too but I can't remember it that well. I hug her.

"I missed you." I mutter into her neck. She kisses my cheek.

"I missed you too." she says as she brings her lips to mine. Raising my hand up to her face I pull her closer to me. She places a hand on my waist holding me against her. I'm surprised as she pushes me down. She puts her legs on either side of my abdomen and kisses my neck. I wrap my arms around her neck and look at the ceiling as she bites at my shoulder. I dip my head down and kiss her lips again. I feel her slip her hands around my waist from under the edge of my shirt. Why is she suddenly doing this? I hear a noise downstairs. It's probably Fang. I deepen the kiss and pull her closer. She breaks the kiss to breathe and leans her forehead against mine. Smiling at each other we continue to kiss until we hear someone clear their throat. I look up and see Jasper standing in the doorway. Alice quickly jumps off me with a gasp as she sees her brother. How long has he been standing there?

"oh, hey jazz." I say casually. You know, he didn't just catch me making out with his little sister, what're you talking about?! He smiles and chuckles.

"hey bells. Don't worry I just got here." he says. I hear Edward's car outside. Crap, they're all here. A few minutes later we're all in my kitchen doing homework. It takes a few hours for us all to finish. They go home. I kiss Alice and she goes home with jasper. Wait, did she walk here? I'm too tired to think. I walk back upstairs and crash. Waking up to my alarm at 5:30 is awful. Fang runs up the stairs and jumps on my bed. I try to get up and fall on the floor.

"ugh, morning to you too Fang." I say from the floor. I get dressed and walk down stairs. Grabbing a pop tart I head out the door. I park my bike outside Alice's house and knock on the door. Alice opens the door with a smile and kisses my cheek. We walk to our English class once we get to the school. Sitting in the back we wait until the rest of the people get here. I see a girl walk in. I haven't seen her before. She's beautiful. Tan skin and dark hair. She walks towards the back of the room, right toward me. She sits in front of me and smiles.

"hey I'm Leah." she says. I smile dumbstruck. Why is she talking to me?

"I-I'm Bella." I stutter back. I can tell I'm blushing by how hot my face is. I glance at Alice to see her glaring at Leah. Is she mad that I'm blushing over her? "you new around here? I haven't seen you before." I say trying not to notice how mad Alice may or may not be getting.

"I live in La push. I transferred here 'cause I wanted to." she says. She puts her elbow on the back of her chair and turns to face me.

"that's cool. So, what are your other classes?" I ask. She shows me her schedule and it's the exact same as mine. "you're in all my classes." I say. She smirks.

"sweet, I wouldn't mind seeing you all day." she says with a wink. My breathe hitches and stops as I glance over at Alice. She's steaming. Her face is red and she's glaring so hard I'm surprised the girl hasn't burst into flames yet. I clear my throat.

"this is Alice." I say to Leah and she barely glances at her. I catch Leah looking me up and down and I realize Alice's death glare is now pointed in my direction. "she's my girlfriend." I say. Leah's smirk drops.

"you like girls?" she asks. Really, that's her reaction to that? Couldn't she already tell? I nod. She smiles. "cool, me too." she says. She keeps looking at me the same even though Alice is right next to me. Mr.B walks in and starts class and she's forced to turn around. Alice starts to calm down but her knuckles are white from making a fist. I sigh, is she going to get jealous every time Leah's around now? So what, she's a little flirty, but so what? She seems cool, like good friend material. I already decided to start talking to new people, this is a good place to start right? I just hope this won't cause problems with Alice. She does know I'd never cheat on her, right?

* * *

ShadowCub(comment): Don't make Leah the bad guy.

ShadowCub: I'm not really planing on making Leah the bad guy, it depends on how you see it. I'll try to give more information on her in the story but it'll be hard since it won't be in her POV.


	21. Chapter 21- Leah

_Hey guys, again I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school and other stuff. I also want your ideas for the next few chapters. I have an idea of what I want to do but I would like the readers input too so you can enjoy reading my story more :)_

* * *

Chapter 21- Leah

Sitting in class with Leah in front of me and Alice next to me made it almost impossible to focus. Every once in a while Leah would turn around and look at me. Alice was practically staring at me all class and I couldn't help but feel like she was gonna kill me later. My next few classes were the same. Leah would sit near me and talk until class starts, Alice would give her looks like she hated her very existence and I would sit in the middle more confused then I've ever been. The bell rings and I kiss Alice on the cheek. I walk into my Spanish class and sit in the back. I put my head on my desk.

"what's going on?!" I mutter.

"talking to yourself Bella?" I hear a voice ask. Lifting my head I see that it's Leah. Oh yeah, she has this class too. "may I sit here?" she asks indicating the desk next to me. I raise an eyebrow. Why is she acting different? I look around the room to see that no ones sitting close to use. That's why, there's no one to notice she's not acting flirty.

"sure." I finally say after a moment of staring at the ground. She smiles and sits next to me. Maybe I should make conversation? At least Alice isn't here to bite her head off for talking to me now. "how are you liking the school so far?" I ask. She smiles.

"it's pretty cool. Not very exciting though, doesn't seem like the kids here are scrappers." she says with a sigh. Really? She's sad no one's tried to get in a fight? I chuckle and put a hand through my hair before resting my elbow on the desk.

"scrapper huh? Don't worry there will be plenty of time for fighting later. Just try to keep under the principle's radar for your first week and you should be fine." I say. She stares at me smiling.

"I heard there's a kickboxing club here. I'm thinking of joining." she says. "hope they can take a punch." she mutters. I chuckle at that.

"I hope so too, considering I'm trying out this year." I say. She raises an eyebrow.

"you can fight?" she asks. I fake a look of offense.

"I took five years of taekwondo." I smirk at the impressed look on her face.

"nice! Maybe there is another scrapper in this place after all." she laughs. I can tell she's excited to join. I am too, I just hope Alice won't mind that we'll be in the same club. Then again she might love the sight of seeing me punching Leah in the face. "maybe you could show me what you got sometime. I'd love to see what the competition is before tryouts." she says. I frown and think about that. So, she wants to hang out and see how I fight? Alice would hate the idea of me being alone with this girl, but we just met today so what's the harm?

"I don't know, Alice might not agree with us hanging out." I mutter. She sighs and slips a hand behind her neck.

"your girlfriend? Do you always do what shorty asks?" I smile despite the fact she insulted Alice. Well one thing's for sure, Leah and Alice shouldn't be in the same room together. I do want to hang out with Leah, she seems like a cool person to be friends with but I don't want Alice to hate me for it. I shouldn't let Alice control me though, if I want to just be friends with Leah I should be able to right? I mean I love Alice, but she doesn't own me.

"when you free?" I ask with a smirk. She lights up.

"today after school if that's good with you." she says. I think for a moment. Do I have plans today? Nope. I nod. "good, I'll meet you in the parking lot and you can follow my car ok?" she asks.

"sure" I smile as the teacher hands out worksheets and starts mumbling something in Spanish about kids running in the hallway. The rest of the class went smoothly and I'm so happy to finally go to lunch. I enter the lunch room and sit at my table without getting food. I'm not really hungry today. I say high to the boys and kiss Alice on the cheek. Leah walks in and walks over to our table.

"hey Jacob!" she says with a smile. He smiles back and tries to say hi while chewing a bight of pizza. I give him a questioning look.

"we live in the same area. She's like my neighbor." he says before taking a sip of root beer. Huh, I didn't know Leah lives in La Push. Leah walks around to my side of the table and sits next to me. Alice glares before looking back to me.

"how's your day going?" Alice asks as she wraps her arms around my neck. I raise an eyebrow. Why is she doing this? 'cause of Leah?

"good. How's yours?" I ask. She smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"good." she says. I hear Leah huff.

Alice snaps her head to glare at her. She slides her hands down to mine defensively.

"do you mind?" she asks through gritted teeth. I see Leah smirk and scoff at Alice's response.

"do you mind?! I'm trying to eat my lunch." she answers back. I sigh, are they always gonna be like this? "at least you won't be with us after school." she mutters.

"what?" Alice says. I look down at our hands and see hers are in fists.

"I said, good thing you won't be with Bella and I after school, go get your ears checked." she says as she takes a bite of her cheeseburger. She isn't even looking at Alice, does she even care that she's getting mad?

"why would Bella be with you?!" Alice steams back. By now I can feel the anger coming off her being and I slowly edge away. Now she's glaring at me and I shrug.

"we both want to try out for the kickboxing club and we wanted to see what the competition would be like." I say looking down at the table. Alice glares at me for a long time before huffing and going back to her lunch. I slowly edge away, afraid that she'll explode any second. I move further away and end up next to Leah.

"I'm sorry about her." I whisper. Leah smiles, finally taking her eyes off the wall to look at me.

"no problem girly, I wasn't that warm and fuzzy toward her either." The bell rings and we all get up to leave. The rest of the day went by fast. I try to avoid looking at Alice or Leah during class, I took a lot of notes to keep me focused but I still couldn't concentrate. There are so many things running through my mind as I head to my spot in the parking lot. I get on my bike and wait for Leah to get to her car.

"what have I gotten myself into?" I mutter.


	22. Chapter 22- Leah's House

Chapter 22- Leah's House

Leah gets in her car and I follow her for about 20 minutes until we get to La Push. When I get to her house and walk in the front door I completely forget why I'm here. What was I doing here again? Oh yeah, fighting, yay. She walks up the stairs and tells me to follow her.

"where are we going?" I ask bashfully.

"my room, I don't want my parents to come home and see us kicking each others butts." she says. I nod. But why her room? I internally groan. Once we get to her door I brace myself for what I'll find inside. When she opens the door, I see walls covered in forest like wallpaper. Cool, I think as I spin around looking at the room. There's an oak framed bed in a corner of the room that's only about 18 inches off the ground. About 2 feet above the bed are cornered shelves with pictures on them, I can't see what the pictures are of though. In the opposite corner is a punching back hanging from the ceiling. In the corner across from that is a weight lifting area. I finally look to the last corner across from her bed and see a little cubical like desk area. Jeez, her bedroom is huge!

"nice room." I say as we drop our backpacks on the soft brown carpet.

"thanks." she says with a smile. "you ready?" she asks.

"lets stretch first." I say and she nods. We do a series of 15 minute stretches. We finally stop and get into fighting positions. "go" she steps forward and throws a kick near my side. I dodge and throw a jab to the stomach. She moves but I nick her and she stumbles to the side. I throw a kick which she deflects and throws me off balance. I grab her arm and swing around to her back where I then knee her in the side. She grunts and elbows me in the ribcage before spinning around and kicking me right in the stomach. I fall on the floor and I hear her giggle.

"you ok Bella?" she asks. I laugh with a huff and kick the back of her knee. She collapses and lands on me. We both start laughing and tap out deciding that that's enough for one day. She stops laughing and looks me in the eyes. I hadn't realized how close her face was to mine. We stare at each other for a few moments with our faces reddening. Eventually she starts to get up and lends me a hand.

"wanna do homework while you're here?" she asks and starts going through her backpack.

"sure, do you need any help?" I ask. She shakes her head defensively. I take out my homework for tonight, luckily there's not too much. We start doing our math homework and I notice how much faster I finish the problems. I look at her paper and see which one she's stuck on.

"you didn't rewrite the equation." I say. She looks up at me like I'm an idiot.

"I knew that." she growls as she erases the problem. She starts to do it again but I see she's still doing it wrong.

"here, let me help you." I say as I move closer to her, reach over and move her paper so it's in between us. I notice a blush spread across her face now that I'm closer to her. I use my pencil to point at a section of numbers in the equation from the book. "you need to use these in a double negative." I say. She raises an eyebrow.

"say what?" she asks and I can tell she has no idea what I'm talking about. I think for a moment.

"you see, there's a negative sign on this side of the parenthesis, so the answer from in the parenthesis now become double negative." I say slowly. She nods but I can tell she's still confused. I write -3[(6-2) + (62/2)] on her paper. "Solve the parenthesis." I say with a sigh. She picks up her pencil and starts answering the equation. I smile when I see that she gets to -3(35)

"now multiply and what's your answer?" I ask.

"negative one hundred and five?" she asks. I smile and nod.

"yeah now apply that method to that problem." I say pointing to the problem she was stuck on. She starts doing the problem and I internally praise myself when she does it right. I finish my homework a few minutes later and start tapping my foot.

"you can look around if you want." she says without looking up from her paper. I nod and walk around the room. I pick up a 20 pound weight and start doing reps. I glance over at her to see her peeking up from her paper to smile at me. I keep eye contact with her as I continue the reps and change hands. I notice her bite her lip and a chill runs down my spine. Putting the weight down I walk over to the punching bag and throw a few punches and kicks before getting bored. I cross the room and look at stuff on her desk. I see pictures and paintings of wolves. They're beautiful, she must be very talented. I walk back over to her bed where she's still doing her homework. I stop and look at the pictures on the shelves above her bed. Most of them are pictures of Leah with her parents when she was little. Then I get to one and I see Leah with a girl sitting under a oak tree in autumn.

The picture is really cute, I've never seen Leah smile the way she is in the picture. In another picture she's with the same girl except she's kissing her on the cheek. Wait, is that her girlfriend?

"hey Leah." I say. She glances up from her homework. "who's that girl?" i ask and she sighs.

"that's Amber." she mutters. I nod with a puzzled look on my face.

"and, who is she exactly?" I ask. I see a look of pain cross Leah's face.

"she's my ex girlfriend. She broke up with me when I told her I was gonna go to a different school." she says bitterly as if I had cut open a healing wound and poured alcohol on it.

"that's stupid, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you still have the pictures?" I ask careful not to say something that'll get me punched in the face.

"those were beautiful and happy moments, just because it's over doesn't make it any less so, it just means those moments don't happen anymore. And getting rid of the pictures doesn't mean those moments didn't happen, because they did, so there's no reason to try and forget about them." she says and smiles sadly as she describes the moments in the pictures. I suddenly see her whole personality differently. The reason she acts the way she does around other people at school is because it's a mask. It's a defense mechanism. She does that to separate herself so they can't hurt her...Like that girl did. I can see the hidden pain in her eyes now. She's torn up on the inside so she pretends to be strong. Why has she put her guard down for me? What makes me different for her?

"I'm sorry." I say with the most sincere look on my face. She smiles again but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"you kind of remind me of her." she says before looking back down at her homework.


	23. Chapter 23- Confusion

_Hello people that take the time to read my story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but those of you who have read the chapters before this probably know that school has been keeping me busy. Im still trying to post a new chapter with in a two week time but I don't think I can always do that. Thank you for waiting and enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 23- Confusion

I stayed at leah's house for a while longer before going home. I walk into the front door. No one's home. I say hi to fang and walk up to my room. Dropping my bag on the floor I head over to my bed. I plop down and burry my face in a pillow. My head hurts. Images of Alice and Leah are having a war in my head. I can't picture one of them clearly for long before the other pushes them out of the way. I think about earlier today. Alice was getting really jealous, for no reason. She know's how I feel about her right? I mean I don't think I've ever said it but she can tell cant she? I suddenly realize something and put my hand up to my face. I was completely ignoring Alice for Leah wasn't I. Was I suppose to hang out with Alice today? I don't remember making plans or anything but isn't it expected that I should spend a lot of time with my girlfriend? I can feel my face paling at the thought of her being mad. I don't want Alice to be mad at me. That picture of Leah and that girl pops into my mind. That smile...her smile, it was beautiful. I've never seen her smile like that. And her eyes...there was no pain in her eyes then. But now... It's there; the pain, and I can't help but feel like I should help her. She's hurting, so why should I not make her feel better? Would Alice get mad? Who am I kidding, of course she would. I groan and move so that I'm looking at the ceiling. I never thought she would get jealous so easily. The first day I met Alice replays in my mind.

She walks into the room and smiles. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I couldn't help but stare at her. Then when I went to her house. Oh god...the movie. She was my first kiss. That kiss was amazing, electrifying even. I've never felt that way with anyone else.

My mind comes back and I think about what happened at lunch. She was being defensive, territorial, maybe even possessive over me being around Leah. She kissed me in front of her; was that to prove a point? I hadn't felt anything during that quick kiss. No electric pulses, maybe because she was doing it for the wrong reason? There was no love in that kiss, only possessiveness. That kiss wasn't to tell me how she feels about me, or that she's missed me all day, and not that she was just happy to see me. She did it because Leah was there; because she knew Leah was watching. That's why she did it. I suddenly feel annoyed. That irritates me. Why would Alice be so childish? Leah didn't flinch when Alice was talking, she fired back at her; and Alice backed down.

My mind then goes to what Leah said about the pictures. That was so deep, so full of feeling and emotion. It was full of maturity, maybe a little bit of wisdom. It had meaning, what she was saying. What Alice was doing...did that really have a purpose? Or was she doing it because she felt threatened by Leah? I groan again, too irritated to think about it any longer.

I get up and go downstairs. Charlie is working a late shift tonight, so I might be having dinner alone. It's kind of cold, I'm going to make soup. I get out some vegetables and rinse them off before cutting them up. I take a few pain killers to get rid of the splitting headache I've given myself. Serves me right for thinking about it all so much. I guess it's time to make some soup. I put a pot of water on the stove and have it boil. I grab some chicken stock out of a cabernet and pour some in the boiling water. I drop in the chopped carrots and get celery out of the fridge. I cut it horizontally then cut them into small pieces. Putting them in the pot, then finding a box of macaroni I pour it all into the pot. I put a lid on it and go into the living room to watch tv. A zombie movie's on so I guess I'll watch that for a little bit. 10 minutes later I get up and stir the soup and add more chicken stock. I open a cabinet and put a bowl on the table with a spoon. I get a ladle and scoop out enough for a full bowl. I lower the heat on the stove and put the lid back on. Sitting down I try to keep my mind clear as I eat. My headache is slowly going away but I can still feel it in the back of my head. I cough a little bit and put my hand up to my face. It's warm, am I getting sick? Oh great. Shaking it off I go back to eating and try to keep certain people off my mind. Why is everything so confusing?

I put my bowl in the sink after I'm done and look at the clock. It's only 6? Maybe I should text Alice. It is kinda lonely here and I do want to spend time with her. I wonder if she can have a sleepover tonight.

I go up to my room and grab my cell phone.

Hey, Alice r u busy?

-B

It takes her a few minutes to respond and I was beginning to think she was mad.

Of course not, y?

-A

Wanna have a sleepover?

-B

Yes! I was just about to ask you. I'll be there in 10 minutes!

-A

I smile at my phone and toss it onto my bed. I've already eaten dinner so I should probably take a shower before Alice shows up. I grab a black tank top with some boxer shorts and go into my bathroom. Grabbing a towel I turn on the water so it's nice and warm. I hang the towel on the top of the shower and take all my clothes off. I hadn't realized it earlier, but it's really cold in here. I step into the shower and let the warm water hit my back. It feels so good considering how tense I've been lately. Letting the water run threw my hair I put some lavender scented shampoo into my hands and rub it around. Once it gets sudsy I rub it threw my hair. I grab some vanilla scented body soap and rub it into my arms, then my legs and move it around my body. Taking some conditioner I put that in my hair too as I hear someone drop something in my room.

"Bella?" I hear a voice ask.

"Alice? I'm in the shower I'll be out in a few minutes." I yell so she can hear me. I hear a mumbled ok and go back to rinsing out my hair. Finally turning off the water I dry off and step out of the shower. I get dressed and stare at myself in the bathroom mirror. I have dark marks forming under my eyes from lack of sleep, or stress, probably both. Looking down I find a bottle of cinnamon mouth wash and rinse out my mouth with it before going into my room. I have my towel going around my shoulders as I dry off my hair.

"hey Bella!" Alice runs up and hugs me. This is the alice I know. I smile and kiss her on the lips. She makes it last a little longer then I intended but I don't mind. I lean my forehead against hers with our noses touching.

"I missed you." I say sadly as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"what do you mean? I see you in almost every class." she says confused. I shake my head.

"it's not like this." I say as I pull her closer and rest my head on her shoulder. I kiss her neck and hold her close to me.

"I missed you too Bella." she mutters as she moves to look in my eyes. I kiss her and feel her kiss me back strongly, it only lasts a few minutes before I brake away.

"I found a new movie. Wanna watch it?" I ask smiling at her. She smiles and nods. I put the movie in and show her the cover. It's a romantic comedy about a zombie falling in love with a girl. I've seen it on tv and thought it was really cute, now I want to watch it with Alice. She smiles at the picture on the front of the boy holding a rose out to the girl. I crawl up to the top of my bed and prop a pillow up. Alice joins me and wraps her arms around my stomach.

"have you been working out?" she asks as she pokes my stomach. I chuckle. She must have noticed my new set of abbs.

"maybe a little." I say with a smirk as the advertisements begin.

* * *

_Sorry most of this chapter is Bella's thoughts but I thought that was the best way to do it. Personally I like this chapter, please give me your opinions. I also want to know; with the way my story's going, who thinks Bella should choose Leah? And who thinks she should stay with Alice? This is just for your opinion, I already know how I want the story to go, but leave a comment!_


	24. Chapter 24- the Movie

_Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the wait on the new chapter. School's been keeping me busy. I was a little confused on how to write this chapter, but I did my best. _

* * *

-Alice's POV until further notice-

Chapter 24- the Movie

I pull Bella as close to me as possible as the movie begins. I lay my head on her chest and she chuckles. She kisses my forehead and I sigh. I can't help but want her as close to me as possible. Every time I'm not with her I feel empty, I need her with me. My mind wonders to a few hours ago when I was laying on my bed crying. What was she doing at Leah's house. Leah...the name echoes through my mind in disgust. It's obvious she like's Bella. Can't she see that Bella's with me?! Looking up at the beautiful girl laying with me I can't stand the thought of being without her, having her stolen from me. I shake my head as I rest it back against Bella, I'm not letting anyone take her away from me.

She wraps her arms around me and we look to the screen. The zombie boy just saved a girl from a group of zombies. They're on a plane. Is that his home? Oh, it is. He puts a blanket on the girl and I smile. It's cute that he's being sweet to her.

"this movie's different from other zombie movies." I say. Bella chuckles.

"yeah, it's suppose to be, it's a romance. I guess it's not as scary and gory 'cause it's focusing on the relationship between the girl and the boy." She answers and I nod. I feel like I need to know what she did. I bet Leah took her to the house when no one was home. She was there for at least two hours what did they do?! I put my hand on Bella's arm and feel her shiver.

"Bella...what did you do after school?" I ask. She looks away from the screen focusing for a moment.

"I was at Leah's house." she says. I motion for her to go on. "we were just doing homework." she says innocently.

"nothing else?" I ask a little nervous. She puts a hand through her hair.

"we practiced fighting too but that's it." she looks at me and suddenly pulls me into a hug. She brings her mouth up to my ear. " nothing happened Alice I promise." she whispers and kisses my neck. I tilt my head up as she kisses my neck.

"sorry Bella, I'm just a little jealous." I say dumbly. She raises her head to look me in the eyes. She slowly raises her hand up to my face. Looking into her eyes I see them glistening. There's a look of pain.

"Alice. I would never cheat on you. Don't you get that?! You have no idea how much you mean to me!" she says as she pulls me closer. I rest my head on her shoulder and hold her close.

"Bella you have no idea how much I care about you either." I whisper into her ear. She moves down on the bed so we can lay next to each other. I finally look back to the tv and see the girl and boy swimming in a pool. The zombie boy is human now.

"this movie is interesting. What do you think?" I ask with a yawn.

"I think it's good." she says. I think for a moment.

"what else do you think? What do you think about Bella?" I ask raising an eyebrow. She chuckles.

"let's just say that if the stuff in my thoughts were turned into a movie, you would be the main character." she says blushing. I giggle and nudge her.

"you're too cute Bella." I bury my forehead into her neck and smile.

"hey Alice?" bella asks. I look up at her.

"don't be jealous of Leah anymore kay?" she says with a smile. I nod.

"I'll try." I say with a sigh. The movie's over now. I only saw parts of it but that's ok. "time for bed?" I ask with a yawn. Bella chuckles and nods. We get up to put our pj's on. I put on my flannel pants I brought with me. My legs get hot as soon as I put them on.

"Bella why's is so hot in here?" I ask. Bella's in the middle of putting a shirt on and she stops.

"that would be Charlie. He turned the heat way up 'cause he was cold." she says then thinks for a moment. "it's way too hot in here." she says and puts her shirt back in her drawer. She walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"you don't mind if I sleep like this do you?" she asks leaning on the doorframe with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She only has a sports bra and boxers on. I feel my face getting hot as I nod and mutter "its fine". I look down at the flannels I'm wearing. I shrug and take them off. She won't care. Plus it's too uncomfortable to sleep with them when it's this hot. I begin to look for my shirt and groan when I remember I hadn't put one in my bag.

"whatever." I say with a sigh and take my shirt off. I grab my toothbrush and head into the bathroom. I reach around Bella for the toothpaste and giggle when her face turns red. "you don't mind do you?" I ask with a small smirk on my face. She shakes her head but stares at the sink. It's so cute how red her face is. We finish brushing our teeth and go back into her bedroom. I get under the blankets and wait for bella. She turns the light off and hops into the bed.

"ouch!" she says as she lands next to me.

"you ok?" I giggle. Even though it's dark I can see Bella rubbing her side.

"yeah I hit my stomach when I landed." she says. I put my hand on her side and gently rub it. She sighs and moves her hand so I can keep rubbing her side. I move down a little so I can look at her stomach. The no lighting didn't help but I couldnt see a bruise yet.

"you'll live." I say and kiss her stomach. "all better." she laughs and I move back up and kiss her softly on the lips. she smiles and kisses me back. The kiss lasts for a while before I deepen it and put a hand on her stomach.

-Bella's POV until further notice-

My breathing hitches as I feel Alice's cool hand on my abs. I can feel her tracing them with her fingers as she kisses me. I put my hands up to her neck gently and pull her up. She puts one leg on either side of my waist and sits on my legs. My hands move up to her hair as I continue to kiss her. I can tell we're both breathing fast now. She moves her mouth down to my neck and I feel her hot breath causing goosebumps. She kisses my neck and I feel her pushing me down. My head finds my pillow as Alice's mouth moves down to my collarbone. I hum as her hands move up from my waist. One of her hands slides around me to my back and the other moves up to the bottom of my sports bra. She looks into my eyes and hers are black. I quickly flip us so her back is on the bed. I put both my legs on one side of her body and my hands on each of her shoulders. Listening carefully I can tell how fast her breathing is. I move my head down to hers so our foreheads are touching.

"Bella" she whimpers and with that I feel my self control slowly slipping away. My lips smash back into hers and she groans as I lightly bite her bottom lip. Her hand rests on my leg closest to her and pulls it so I'm straddling her. I move down so my body is flat against hers. We both enjoy the amount of skin contact. I put my hands on either side of her waist so I can hold my self up. Her hands go back to the bottom of my sports bra and I hum when she slides her thumb along the bit of skin connecting to fabric. She does it a few times before slowly moving her thumb a little under the fabric. I whimper and kiss her hard as I feel her thumb brush against the underside of my chest.

"Alice" my voice sounds hoarse. She stops and looks at me. There's a bright red line going across her cheeks. By now my legs are ready to give out. I've been trying to hold myself up but I can feel my legs slipping down. When I come into contact with her I feel heat radiating off her. Is it from this? Her hands slide down to my waist and I suddenly become aware of how little clothing we're wearing.

"are you ok with all of this?" I ask slowly. She thinks for a moment not fully understanding what i mean. She finally nods.

"are you?" she asks. Her sweet voice fills my ears and I forget how to speak. I nod and move back down to kiss her on the lips. Alice whimpers, all her self control gone and finally whispers. "tell me when to stop." I give her a questioning look and nod. What does she mean by that? She suddenly grabs my waist and holds me down against her. She kisses me hard with passion and I can't help but do the same. Her tongue brushes my bottom lip and I groan. I part my lips a little and feel her tongue touch mine. It felt so good I think I would die. I move my tongue a little further into her mouth and continue to kiss her. Alice's hands are on my back and I feel them slip under my sports bra. She stops kissing me to look me in the eyes. Her hands ever so slowly begin to move to the side of my chest. She keeps watching me to see if I'll tell her to stop. My breathing hitches as her hands find their way to my chest. It feels so good. Alice's legs wrap around my waist and she pushes her hips up. I gasp and stop everything I'm doing. I try to catch my breath but the look in her eyes makes it hard to breath at all. She slowly rolls her hips up against mine. I can't help but hum. I put my hands on her waist and hold her too me. I'm getting too tired to hold her up so I move onto my back. Alice straddles my waist and stops. She stares down at me for a moment. Her dark eyes slowly begin to clear and I can tell her control's coming back.

"Bella." her voice is a whisper. "I'm sorry if I went too far that was so stupid of me." she says. She doesn't meet my eyes. I move up and hug her.

"Alice its fine I never said to stop." I say. She looks at me and smiles. She kisses me lightly on the lips and I smile too. She finally lays down next to me and turns so her back is against my stomach.

"goodnight bella." she says. I wrap my arms around her waist and close my eyes.

"goodnight alice." i say. My mind begins to process everything and I begin internally freaking out. What were we doing? I should've know better. She barely has self control and I almost lost mine. What would've happened if I did?! We shouldn't have tried sleeping dressed like that, we both know it was going to be bad. I care about her a lot but we can't go that far. We're only sophomores, we're 15; we're suppose to be going to the movies and holding hands not making out while half clothed in my bedroom when we're the only people home! That's just asking for something stupid to happen! I look at the now sleeping Alice. God what you do to me I think before closing my eyes again.


End file.
